Change of Fate
by k9handler1969
Summary: This story explores what if it had been ObiWan had been stuck with Darth Maul in the power room and QuiGon trapped behind the shield unable to help.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Change of Fate  
Summary: This is a story that explores what if it had been Obi-Wan stuck with Darth Maul behind the shield and the aftermath. Very AU.  
Notes: TPM AU  
Category: AU  
Author: k9handler1969

Chapter 1

Jedi Apprentice Obi –Wan Kenobi and his Master Qui-Gon Jinn faced off with the tattooed Zabrak sith with a double bladed lightsaber on the other side of the hanger door. It was the same Sith that had attacked Qui-Gon on Tatooine.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gon said calmly as he and Obi-Wan removed their robes, ignited their lightsabers and prepared themselves for the fight to come.

Queen Amidala took one look and stated, "We'll take the long way." She and the rest of the raiding party disappeared around the corner into another corridor in the hanger heading for the throne room.

After the queen left the battle between the Jedi and the Sith began in earnest. They battled their way through the Theed power station. Each combatant getting in his own licks on his foe. The battle looked more like a choreographed dance than a fateful duel to the death.

Together Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made a very formidable pair. The both of them feeding off the others strength and each move and counter move a choreographed dance between them, linked by their mental bond. The sith warrior knew that he would not be able to defeat them while they were together. He had to split them apart and defeat them one by one and the most obvious choice to go after first was the younger Jedi apprentice because he would be the less experienced of the two men.

Obi-Wan managed to avoid a kick from the Sith that would have sent him off the catwalk several stories below and pursued the Sith closely. The Sith later tried the same move with Qui-Gon who didn't avoid it as Obi-Wan had and was he was sent over the ledge and fell four stories below. Qui-Gon looked up to see Obi-Wan still pursuing the Sith along the catwalk above him.

//Wait for me Obi-Wan. He wants to split us up, he knows that we are stronger together than apart.// Qui-Gon yelled at him through their bond.

Obi-Wan either didn't hear the cry in his mind from his master or was too single-minded on his goal to defeat the sith because Qui-Gon did not receive any acknowledgment back from his Padawan and that worried him because that was so unlike Obi-Wan not to respond.

Qui-Gon leaped to the catwalk above him and pursued the battle between his Padawan and the sith. He came to a sliding stop as he reached the force field doors as they closed before he could get through them.

Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan and the sith ahead of him. They were also trapped between the shield doors. Obi-Wan on one side and the sith on the other. Qui-Gon knew that the doors near the other two combatants would cycle first and the one in front of him would cycle last. He knew that he would only have a small window of opportunity to make it through the last shield before it cycled and reengage into the battle.

//Obi-Wan, wait for me.//

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan leapt up from his meditation a split second before the shield doors cycled open, helpless but to watch as his beloved apprentice battled the sith on his own. While watching the battle he also realized proudly that Obi-Wan was truly ready for the trials and this battle was a trial in and of itself.

When the shield door finally cycled open Qui-Gon ran full tilt down the corridor, trying to get back into the battle, only to be stopped at the last moment by the shield cycling back into place. He could now only watch as Obi-Wan still battled the sith alone.

Obi-Wan fought with a purpose. Not for his own life, but the lives of the others and his own master. He somehow knew that if Qui-Gon were in this room instead of him, he would not walk out of here and he was willing to give his life to make sure that his master did indeed walk away.

The battle between the two men went on until Maul saw his chance. Using both his inertia and the angle of his blade he managed to bring it around across the mid-section of the Jedi. Not cutting him in two, but very severely wounding him.

Qui-Gon watched this unbelievable moment happen to his beloved Obi-Wan. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Darth Maul took a step back and lowered his guard as he thought that the Jedi was going down and looked over at Qui-Gon still behind the shield, grinning in triumph, but much to his surprise Obi-Wan managed to stay on his feet a little bit longer and bring his saber around Maul's midsection, cleaving him in half and both halves fell down the shaft as Obi-Wan also fell to the ground.

The normally calm Jedi master ran to Obi-Wan as soon as the shields opened and cradled the young mans head in his lap. His emotions were very near the surface as Qui-Gon stroked the ginger-colored hair of his apprentice. He was trying to keep his eyes averted from the horrendous injury the young man had suffered. His mind kept telling him that there was no way that Obi-Wan would survive this injury, but his heart was telling him that he would. He picked up Obi-Wan's hand and held it, giving him as much of his healing force energy as he could and hoping that Obi-Wan could hold on.

Obi-Wan opened his pain-filled eyes and looked up at his master. He was in so much pain, but was glad that Qui-Gon was alive and unhurt.

"Why didn't you wait for me, young one?"

"Wanted you to live." He whispered. "I had a feeling that one of us was going to die and I would rather it be me than you. "

Qui-Gon looked at the young man that over the year that he came to consider as his son. His selfless and self-sacrificing son. He just sat there holding his beloved child, hoping that help would arrive soon.  
Within a couple of minutes, several people came running into the room, including Queen Amadala and several others, including two healers. She had seen on the security monitors that the Jedi were down. They quickly scooped up the injured apprentice and raced him to the medical ward in the palace.

Several hours later the already exhausted Qui-Gon's patience had worn thin. He had taken a few minutes after arriving at the medical wing to contact the Jedi council on the recent events. The report didn't go well. Yoda had been very concerned about Obi-Wan. He had always been one of Yoda's favorites. Qui-Gon at first sat down to wait. He could still feel his apprentice through their bond. but it was very weak.

When he could stand sitting no longer he began to pace. The queen was waiting with him and tried to get him to sit down, but he continued to pace the floor back and forth. His worry about Obi-Wan riding all of his thoughts. When he though he could stand it no longer he walked over the doors of the surgical area. He was going to see Obi-Wan come hell or high water. As he was about to push the doors open, one of the healers attending to Obi-Wan came out and was face to face with Qui-Gon.

The small healer looked up at the much taller and larger man, knowing that even though Obi-Wan was still alive, Qui-Gon was not going to like the news."He's still alive, Master Jinn, but just barely. He's very, very weak right now and in a bacta tank. Even though it is helping to keep him alive, the bacta will not entirely heal him. He's in a great deal of pain and is going to need many more surgeries to repair the damage done by the lightsaber to his abdomen and back and even if he lives he probably will never walk right again or be the way he was before."

Qui-Gon looked at the doctor relieved that Obi-Wan was still alive, but soon to be heart-broken that his dream of being a Jedi was probably over. He knew that Obi-Wan was a fighter and would fight to his last breath for what he wanted if he had too.

The healer spoke again, "Master Jinn. We do not have the facilities to attend fully to his injuries here. The best we can do is keep him alive and try to make him as comfortable as we can. There is a hospital on Corellia that specializes in injuries such as these. They also have a rehabilitation wing that well help him once all the surgeries are done." The doctor paused, not wanting to give Qui-Gon false hope. "That is if he makes it through the night and the bacta treatment. Once he is stable enough to be moved I would recommend that he be transferred there."

Qui-Gon nodded. He knew that that kind of prolonged treatment would be very expensive and he hoped that the order would approprate the money for Obi-Wan's care. If they didn't he didn't know how he would pay for it, but would find a way. The furlong look on the healers face told him that the possibly that Obi-Wan may not make it was a very good one. "Can I see him?"

"Yes. But, he's still in the bacta tank."

Qui-Gon nodded to the queen in respect and then followed the healer through the doors. The sight that greeted him broke his heart even further once he saw Obi-Wan floating in the tank completely naked. The wound on the young mans abdomen was massive. Looking at it now it was a wonder that Obi-Wan was even still alive. Qui-Gon stood with his hand to the cool glass of the tank, reaching out to his apprentice through their bond. It was weak, but still there.

Obi-Wan was fighting to live with everything that he had. The true hidden strength that made him who he was through the many trials he had already endured while Qui-Gon's apprentice and those he had to come making itself known. This one was going to be Obi-Wan's greatest trial yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Qui-Gon stayed with Obi-Wan even after the shuttle containing the new chancellor Palpatine and the members of the jedi council arrived. He didn't want to leave and knew that Yoda would know where to find him.

Queen Amidala had graciously taken care of Anakin in the palace while Qui-Gon stayed with Obi-Wan. Anakin wanted to visit, but Qui-Gon wouldn't allow it. He didn't want any more stress on Obi-Wan or himself at the moment. He knew that Obi-Wan had agreed with the council about training Anakin and he didn't want that getting inbetween them at the moment, so he thought that it was best that Anakin stay away.

The queen sent food to Qui-Gon because he refused to leave his padawan's side, even to take care of himself. He was so afraid that Obi-Wan might take a turn for the worst while he was away and he didn't want him to be alone if it was his time to join the force.

Qui-Gon was so exhausted and intent on holding Obi-Wan's hand and trying to give him strength that he didn't even notice when Yoda and Mace Windu entered the room. He only realized it when Mace put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Yoda came to stand by the chair. 

"Strong, he is. Survive this he will." Yoda told Qui-Gon to reassure him, but also to reassure himself as well. He knew quite well that Obi-Wan's hold on life at the moment was tenuous at best. Right now even a small infection would probably kill him. Even he could not foresee whether Obi-Wan would live or die.

Qui-Gon looked down at the old master, a ghost of a smile in his eyes. He knew what Yoda was trying to make him feel a little bit better and thanked him for it, but he knew the odds were not in Obi-Wan's favor. The fact that he had made it this long was a miracle in and of itself. The longer he lived the better the odds were, but he was far from out of the woods.

Quit-Gon gave his report to the two council members on how Obi-Wan was injured and of the doctors recommendation to send Obi-Wan to the hospital on Corellia.

"Spoken to him, we have. Also spoken to Queen Amidala. She insisted that we send your apprentice there. She feels that her people owe him for his bravery against the sith and insisted that he receive the best care possible and that the people of Naboo be allowed to pay for it. Deny her request we cannot." Yoda stated, looking at Qui-Gon sharply before he could protest about who would pay for the treatment. 

Qui-Gon nodded, now relieved that he knew that Obi-Wan would receive the best care possible. He looked down at Yoda. "Even if he can someday come back to the temple. What will the Order do with him, once he has recovered? The doctor stated that he probably would never be like he was before the injury."

"Underestimate the will and stubborness of your apprentice, you should not Qui-Gon. He learned that well from his master.We will have to wait and see how he recovers, but always welcome back in the temple he will be. No matter how injured he is."

Mace spoke up. "I should think that you of all people should know by now that Obi-Wan will overcome any challenge set before him and this will be just another challenge for him to overcome."

Qui-Gon looked up at his old friend. He knew he was right and that Obi-Wan would look at this to be a challenge to overcome, but it still did not make him feel any better. 

"Qui-Gon. Why don't you go get some rest? You look exhausted."

"No Mace. My place is here. I will not leave him alone. He deserves better than that. I'll be fine."

Mace shook his head. He could tell that Qui-Gon was absolutely exhausted, but nothing was going to pry the stubborn master from his padawan's side.

"Okay for now Qui-Gon. We need to go speak with the queen and the chancellor. We will also start making arrangements for a ship to take Obi-Wan to Corellia once he's more stable." Mace stated just before he and Yoda left the room. Qui-Gon knodded.

Once again Qui-Gon was left alone with his precious apprentice. When he could hold sleep back no longer he laid his head down on the mattress next to Obi-Wan. Still holding the young man's hand, sleep finally took him.

Early the next morning, Mace looked in on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. What he saw touched his heart and a slight smile touched his lips. Qui-Gon had fallen asleep at Obi-Wan's bedside. His head next to their intertwined hands.

When Mace stepped farther into the room he made a slight noise, scuffing his boot on the floor, he saw a slight turn of Obi-Wan's head and saw the young man's eyes open and looking at him. This made him smile even more. Obi-Wan had woken up, even though he was far from out of danger, it was a good sign. After acknowledging Obi-Wan's look with a slight nod, Mace left the room to contact Yoda and find one of the healers treating Obi-Wan to left them know that the young man had woken up and even from where he had stood in the doorway, he could tell that Obi-Wan was in a great deal of pain.

After catching Mace's attention, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to his sleeping master. He did not want to wake him. He could tell from the dark shadows under his eyes and the weariness that leaked through their bond that Qui-Gon was exhausted and needed to rest, but then so did Obi-Wan. Knowing that he would not stay awake too much longer, Obi-Wan reached out through their bond to calmly wake his master. Trying his best to keep the shield on his pain and away from his master.

//Master?// 

Not getting a response. Obi-Wan tried again. This small effort was tiring to him.

//Master?// He sent a little louder. This finally made it's way through Qui-Gon's exhausted mind and he opened his eyes and realized that the call had come inside his mind from the bond he shared with his apprentice. He raised his head and looked into Obi-Wan's sparkling eyes, tight with pain.

Obi-Wan looked at his master, glad that he could at least let him know that he was going to keep fighting and that he should train Anakin and that he would step aside. He knew that Qui-Gon would wait for him and Anakin didn't deserve that. He needed to be trained and Qui-Gon was the only one that believed that he was the Chosen one and he should be the one to do it.

"Master." 

Unable to speak, Qui-Gon held tightly to Obi-Wan's hand, being very careful of the tubes that fed into it and looked upon the boy he called in his heart his son.

Before Obi-Wan could continue one of the healers came into the room, with Mace and Yoda not far behind. Both Jedi masters stayed to the back of the room. Qui-Gon got up, gave Obi-Wan a quick smile and stepped to the back of the room with Mace and Yoda, so that the healer could check on Obi-Wan. The healer gave the young man a brief explanation of his condition and of the plans to send him to Corellia while checking him over.

After the short check-up Obi-Wan was tired out to stay awake and was soon asleep again. The healer went over to Qui-Gon and the other two masters. "A good sign it is that he has regained consciousness, even for a short while. His wounds still show no signs of infection and his vital signs have stabilized. I would say that by tomorrow he should be strong enough to transport to Corellia. Queen Amidala has already arranged for all his medical treatment and rehabilitation to be paid for by the people of Naboo. She said it was the least they could do for his bravery. He was injured saving Naboo from the Trade Federation."

Qui-Gon started to say something, but was stopped by a look from Yoda. "Already been told this we have and agreed to it we do. Obi-Wan's best interest she has and the council agrees. Arrangements have already been made and waiting for him there the healers are."

Qui-Gon did not attend the victory celebration that afternoon. He was afraid that Obi-Wan's life as a Jedi was now over and he did not feel like celebrating. He stayed with Obi-Wan as he slept.

Obi-Wan awoke again the next morning. Qui-Gon still at his side, asleep. Obi-Wan felt a little bit stronger than the day before and knew he needed to stay awake this time to talk to his master. He did not want to be interrupted again.

"Master." He whispered.

This time Qui-Gon heard the faint whisper from his apprentice and straightened up in his uncomfortable looking chair. "Obi-Wan. Good morning." He said running his hand though Obi-Wan spiky ginger hair and down Obi-Wan's padawan braid.

Obi-Wan only nodded in response. He gathered his strength and the force around him as best he could.  
"Master. You need to train Anakin."

"I thought that you were against that?"

"I was, but the sith have returned and even though I do have my reservations about training him, he should be trained by the Jedi."

"OH my Obi-Wan. I'm glad that you finally agree with me, but I will not train him until you get better."

Obi-Wan took a breath and pushed down his pain as best he could, trying to gain his focus to continue. "Master, you must. I will step aside. You cannot wait for me. I know that my recovery will take a long time. I don't have to be run over by a bantha to realize that and to know that I may never return to the Jedi. Only time will tell on that. You believe in Anakin and the prophecy and are the one to train him."

Qui-Gon could only shake his head. It was so like Obi-Wan to care for others before himself.  
Mace and Yoda were standing in the doorway of the room and heard the conversation between the master and the apprentice.

"Is that what you wish, Padawan Kenobi?" Mace stated from the doorway.

Obi-Wan turned his head just enough to see the two masters in the doorway. "Yes, Master Windu. Master Yoda. That is what I wish."

Mace nodded and he and Yoda strolled into the room and stood by the bed.

"Qui-Gon. The council was voted to knight Obi-Wan for his bravery against the sith warrior. Do you concur?" Mace stated.

"By all means, yes I concur." Qui-Gon said as he looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shook is head no."With all due respect masters. NO. I want to stand before the council to be knighted. Not laying flat on my back in a bed in the medical wing. I want to be a knight, not an invalid.This is the trial I have to face and I will face it head on. I will only return to face the council when I am ready to do so and be a Jedi." Obi-Wan couldn't believe that he had said that to the masters, but that was how he felt. He did not want to feel like he was knighted out of pity.

All three masters looked at Obi-Wan and understood. They all knew that all Obi-Wan had ever wanted to be was a Jedi Knight. To knight him now, while he was not even able to care for himself would make him feel even worse that he already does, both physically and in spirit.

"Agree with Obi-Wan I do." Yoda said. "This is his trial to face. His knighting shall wait." And face a great trial, he shall, Yoda thought.

The trial of flesh, spirit, and courage would be Obi-Wan's painful to come physical recovery from his injuries and the trial of skill would be of him returning to weld a lightsaber as he did against Darth Maul. Only then would Obi-Wan feel worthy of being a Jedi Knight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that afternoon the healers readied Obi-Wan for the move to the waiting transport that would take him to Corellia. Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon to see Anakin, alone, before the move was made. Qui-Gon agreed, abet not sure why Obi-Wan wanted to see Anakin. 

Right after Qui-Gon arrived at Obi-Wan's room with Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine had also arrived, wanting to visit the injured young jedi apprentice. Qui-Gon left Anakin in the hall with Master Windu who had escorted the chancellor from the palace to visit Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon went into the room with Palpatine and stood back. He had a funny feeling about Palpatine and he didn't want to leave Obi-Wan alone in the same room with him.

Palpatine went over the bed that Obi-Wan was laying in and sat down in the chair next to the young man's bed. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked over at the chancellor. When he realized who was sitting there he tried to sit up out of respect and groaned in pain and he laid back on his bed. 

"Stay still, my young jedi. You're still very injured." 

Obi-Wan just bowed his head to the chancellor. "I just wanted to thank you for your bravery for helping to save my home planet of Naboo and your bravery against the sith. I'm so sorry for your grievous injuries. I have been told that your prognosis of full recovery are not very good. It will be a great loss for the jedi if you can never return."

Qui-Gon shook his head. He couldn't believe that the chancellor would say that to Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan's response made him proud.

"I will return one day, chancellor, to serve the Republic and the jedi. It may take a long time, but I will return one day."

"I surely hope so, young jedi." The chancellor said as he left the room. Before Qui-Gon could follow him out, Obi-Wan called to him and Qui-Gon went to Obi-Wan's bedside and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Keep Anakin away from him, Master. I don't like the dark feelings I get from him. He's trouble and a politician to boot."

"I agree Obi-Wan. I felt it as well. You are feeling the living force today. I will get Anakin for you." Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon left the room.

Qui-Gon brought Anakin to the room and then left the room for them to be alone. This was the first time that Anakin had seen Obi-Wan since the battle with the sith. He saw all the tubes running into Obi-Wan's body and heard the beeping to the monitors keeping track of Obi-Wan's vital signs and looked down at the floor. He was unable to look Obi-Wan in the face, without feeling sorry for him. He knew that Obi-Wan had been against him being trained as a Jedi and didn't understand what Obi-Wan wanted to see him about.

"Anakin. Look at me." Obi-Wan said as loud as he could, but it was only just above a whisper. He waited a little bit and when Anakin still didn't look up he repeated it. "Anakin, please look at me. I don't want to talk to the top of your head. It's not very attractive."

Anakin smiled a little at the small joke and looked up into Obi-Wan's pain-filled eyes. What he saw there was not dislike, but compassion and hope.

"Anakin. I'm going away to recover and I am stepping aside as Qui-Gon's apprentice, so that he will be able to train you and the council has agreed. I just wanted to tell you to watch out and take care of him. And please be understanding with him, he will worry about me, but he will train you the best that he can and always care about you in his own way. We are more alike that you will know."

Anakin nodded and smiled at Obi-Wan. He was glad that there was no animosity now between them. Anakin turned towards the door and started to leave, but turned when he heard Obi-Wan's whisper. "And Anakin, when I return I want to spar with you." Obi-Wan said smiling and he held out his hand, palm up. "Deal."

Anakin looked at the hand and walked back over the bedside and lightly slapped it. "Deal."

"Oh, and Anakin, watch out for Yoda gimmer stick." Obi-Wan said, smiling. 

"Huh."Anakin didn't yet understand what Obi-Wan meant by that, but soon would, nodded and left the room.

Anakin went back to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple with Jedi Master Mace Windu and the rest of the council. Mace had been given instructions by Qui-Gon to get Anakin settled into the temple and set up in the classes that he was going to need to catch-up with his age-mates. Qui-Gon also asked Mace to go to his quarters and pack up Obi-Wan's things and store them away until Obi-Wan could get them. Qui-Gon knew it would be too hard for him to do it right now. Obi-Wan's injuries and the fact that he would no longer be with him were just too fresh a wound in his heart.

Qui-Gon stayed with Obi-Wan during his transport to Corellia. He wanted to talk to the healers there and to help Obi-Wan to get settled in. He knew that this was going to be a long and painful recovery for Obi-Wan. He wanted to be there for it, but he realized that Obi-Wan was right. This was something that Obi-Wan was going to have to do on his own. Qui-Gon also knew that once Anakin was caught up with enough of his studies, the council would be sending them on missions and this would keep him away from Obi-Wan for long periods of time.

After arrival, the healers checked on Obi-Wan's progress and once satisfied that he was strong enough, they took him right into surgery. One of the first of many to come.

Qui-Gon stayed for two days. Watching over Obi-Wan while he slept and trying to hold in his feelings as the healers worked with Obi-Wan and his painful injuries. After two days, even though he didn't want to leave he had to bid his farewell to Obi-Wan and return to the Temple and his new padawan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the next 6 months, Obi-Wan had several surgeries to repair the severed muscles, tendons and ligaments along his spine. Even though his spine had not been severed by Darth Maul's blade, a lot of damage had been done and the healers were amazed that he had any control of his legs at all.

Qui-Gon visited several times during the first 6 months, usually arriving right before one of Obi-Wan's surgeries and staying a few days after to make sure that Obi-Wan was okay.

After the final surgery, the painful rehab started for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's visits became fewer and fewer, until after almost a year he stopped coming all together. Anakin was becoming a handful and now that he was almost caught up with his agemates the council starting sending them on missions. They still kept in contact with each other. Qui-Gon would com Obi-Wan to let him know what was going on and keep him updated, but now had no time to visit.

For this Obi-Wan was glad. He didn't want Qui-Gon to see him in such pain, now that he was learning to use his legs again so he could walk and he knew it was going to take awhile. Obi-Wan's leg muscles had atrophied from non-use and he had lost a great deal of weight and tired very easily. But he was bound and determined to find his way back again. His determination resounding in the force. 

After almost a year in the hospital, Master Windu and Master Yoda made their first visit to Obi-Wan at the hospital. Obi-Wan had been in contact with both masters from the hospital by long range transmitter in the hospital over the last several months, asking them for lessons for him to do since he was confined to his bed for the time being.

Though when Mace and Yoda arrived at Obi-Wan's room, he was nowhere to be seen. They had checked in with the healer on duty and had been told that Obi-Wan had completed his therapy for the day and would be in his room. They waited and a few minutes later the refresher door opened and Obi-Wan slowly came out and looked at the two masters in his room with surprise written on his face. He hadn't been expecting them, but he was glad for the company of other Jedi. It was very lonely for him being the only Jedi in the hospital. They didn't understand the ways of the Jedi and the other patients and some of the healers were wary of him.

Obi-Wan made his way slowly out of the refresher in very slow, painful measured steps using the wall as support until he made his way back to his bed. Mace and Yoda watched his every move, mindful that he was still weak and could fall at any time. Mace was ready to jump to his aid if that should happen. Both masters were surprised that Obi-Wan was walking at all. That bit of news hadn't been included on their last update, which was only a few days old.

Obi-Wan made it back to his bed and stood before the two masters and started to try to bow to the masters as was customary. Seeing what Obi-Wan was attempting to do, Mace Windu put a hand up to stop Obi-Wan and said. "You don't have to bow, Obi-Wan. But I do think you should though at least sit down." Mace waited a beat and then asked. "How long have you been walking?"

Obi-Wan sat heavily on the bed and used his arms and hands to level both of his weary legs onto the mattress and get himself into a sitting position before he spoke. "Only about a day, Master Windu. I only managed to stand on my own a couple of days ago."

"Don't overdo it Obi-Wan." I know you want to come back, but forcing the issue will not help." 

"I know, Master Windu. They keep telling me that, but they don't understand Jedi here. They were quite surprised that I am able to stand up at all. They keep telling me that returning will be impossible."

Yoda snorted. "Impossible, I think not. Come far you already have, young Kenobi. But much farther you have to go." Obi-Wan nodded and then quickly changed the subject. The act of which did no go unnoticed by the masters.

"How are Master Qui-Gon and Anakin doing?" Obi- Wan asked, trying to steer them away from his recovery.

"Very busy. Qui-Gon has his hands full with an active, headstrong apprentice, but he should be used to that by now." Mace said, smiling at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked up at Mace from his bed and grinned a little, which Mace was ever so pleased to see. "Anakin is learning very quickly and has caught up with his age mates in the temple. I even think that he has made a few friends. I'm sorry that we have kept them so busy and Qui-Gon hasn't been able to visit you."

"That's okay, Master Windu. In a way I'm kind of glad about that. If Qui-Gon is kept busy, he won't feel so bad about not having the time to come visit me. He felt so bad about leaving me every time he came to visit and I would rather he not visit than feel that pain."

Mace nodded. The young man knew his master very well. "Do you need anything?"

Obi-Wan nodded and reached over and opened the drawer in the stand next to his bed and took out a data-pad and handed it to Master Windu. "I've completed the lessons that you sent me a few months ago. Could you send me some more?"

Mace glanced down and looked it over and then passed the data-pad over to Master Yoda, shaking his head. Obi-Wan was always such a quick study and very eager to please "That was supposed to be about a years worth of assignments and lessons, Obi-Wan. Good job. We'll grade them and get back to you on how well you did and send you some more assignments."

"Thank you, Master Windu. I've had nothing but time on my hands here, master. So it helped to keep my mind busy with the lessons and meditation to get through the pain and the surgeries. But now that I am starting to be able to move about, I probably will not complete the lessons as fast now."

"That is a good thing, Obi-Wan. Just don't try and overdo it. Let the force and your body dictate how fast you should go and I know that you will return to us."

Yoda nodded, as this was also the way he felt. He looked over at Mace and then the door, indicating that they should probably leave and let the young man get some rest. "Good-by Obi-Wan. We will return for another visit soon." Obi-Wan nodded. He was glad that they came. Mace put Yoda on his shoulder and started to leave.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda. I do have one more request."

"What is it, young one?" Yoda replied as Mace turned both of them around to face Obi-Wan.

"When I am able to start training again. I would like permission to contact one of the masters at the temple to come and help me train."

"Have one in mind, you do?" Yoda replied.

"Yes master. I thought that I would ask Master Dooku. I think he would understand and would help me get back my lightsaber skills. He is a great swordsman and I could learn a lot from him and maybe not wind up here again."

"Another reason, have you Obi-Wan?" Yoda prodded.

Obi-Wan sighed. Master Yoda could always see right through him He wanted to do something for Qui-Gon by helping his old master." Yes master Yoda. I have heard that he is becoming disillusioned with the Jedi and it would get him out of the temple for a while by helping me."

"You are very wise for your years, young one." Yoda stated. "A good idea it is. We will forward your request to him and let him contact you. Keep this away from Qui-Gon, you wish?"

"Yes, master Yoda. I think it would be better that he didn't know for now." 

"Respect your wishes, we will Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you." Yoda concluded.

"And also with you masters." Obi-Wan replied as he nodded his head in respect. Obi-Wan settled down into his bed. Intending on meditating for a while with a healing trance and then taking a well-deserved nap.

The two masters left the room and headed back to the landing platform very pleased. Obi-Wan was recovering much faster and better than expected and in his unassuming way helped them with how to help Master Dooku. They realized that the force had so blessed the Jedi Order with such a kind and all encompassing caring soul known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was destined to be one of the greatest of them all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Six months later Master Yan Dooku arrived at the medical center. He was intrigued that his former padawan Qui-Gon Jinn's injured apprentice had asked for him personally. He had met Obi-Wan on a few occasions at the temple, but didn't really know him beyond that and what Qui-Gon had spoken of him. He could tell that there was also something in the force, beyond just helping Obi-Wan return to his training, but he could not figure out what it was at the moment. 

He went to the information desk to find out where the young apprentice's room was located and given it's location and instructions on how to get there. When he arrived, Obi-Wan was not there. He asked the healer on duty and was pointed in the direction of the hospital gym.

When he arrived he found Obi-Wan working his way slowly through the beginning katas taught to younglings in the temple. He could tell that the young man was still in some pain, but was slowly working his way through the katas and concentrating very hard on his footwork, dressed in a medical tunic, leggings and slippers.

The older master stood and watched the young man try his hardest to get the moves exactly right, but couldn't, obviously still in some pain. Obi-Wan had come far, from what he knew of his injuries, but still had a long ways to go. He could do nothing but to admire the young man for his courage,tenacity and outright stubboness, no doubt learned from Qui-Gon. He was trying to return to his dream of becoming a Jedi Knight, something that Dooku himself was thinking about giving up. This padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, his own former padawan was strong in the force and before his injuries, was very skilled.

When Qui-Gon had retuned to the temple after the battle of Naboo, he had sought out his former master, still very upset about what had happened to his apprentice and told him of Obi-Wan's bravery against the sith and his willingness to give his life for his master and his place at his side so that he could train another.

Master Yan Dooku felt that loyalty like that shown by Obi-Wan Kenobi, to his master and the force should be rewarded and was honored that Obi-Wan would personally request him to help him to return to the Jedi. He had thought that the Jedi Council would have said no to Obi-Wan, because of Dooku's past defiance to the council, but they had granted Obi-Wan's request.

When Obi-Wan got to the end of the kata that he was working on Yan Dooku made himself known to the apprentice.

"Padawan Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan stopped, looked at the master and stiffly bowed. "Master Dooku." Dooku noticed the stiffness in Obi-Wan's movements as he made his bow. Obi-Wan was doing his best to hide his discomfort, but was not able to totally hide it and Dooku had noticed. The first thing that they were going to have to work on was loosing and strengthening Obi-Wan's muscles and the beginning katas would be one of the ways to do that. Along with stretching and massage. Obi-Wan was starting at the right place.

"How are you feeling, Padawan Kenobi? Do you feel up to doing that kata again, so that I can get an idea of how we need to proceed?" He could tell that the young man was already tired.

"I'm okay, Master Dooku. I can go again."

"As long as you feel up to it. Proceed." He's stubborn and hard headed, just like Qui-Gon, Dooku thought.

Obi-Wan started at the beginning of the kata that he had been working on and continued until he finished with the kata. By the end of the kata, he was sweating and in some pain. This did not go unnoticed by Yan Dooku.

"Very good, Obi-Wan. I think that is enough for now. Why don't we return to you room and discuss what we are going to try to accomplish?" Dooku wanted to get the young man back to his room. The boy looked exhausted.

"Yes Master Dooku." Obi-Wan replied and limped towards the door with the master following.  
After they arrived at Obi-Wan's room, Obi-Wan sat down on his bed and Master Dooku sat down in the only chair located in the room, next to the bed.

Before he could continue his conversation with Obi-Wan, he noticed that Obi-Wan was sweating heavily and in quite a bit of discomfort. He looked over the young man and realized that Obi-Wan's legs were cramping up from the strain he had put them under while doing the katas, rebelling against the prolonged use of muscles that had not been pushed that hard in months.

He stood up from the chair and moved to the bed and motioned to Obi-Wan to lie down on the bed on his stomach. Obi-Wan started to protest, but decided against doing it. Dooku was a Jedi master and as an apprentice, even though not Dooku's apprentice, it was his duty to obey. He was in a lot of pain and complied with the master's request.

Dooku started massaging Obi-Wan's legs and used the force to help relieve the pain and stop the cramping. It was obvious to the master that Obi-Wan had pushed himself a little too hard. They were going to have to take it a little bit slower next time.

The next two weeks were very long and hard on Obi-Wan and even Dooku. Each day, twice a day Obi-Wan would work on his katas, stretching his muscles and after the workout Dooku would massage his legs when the cramping started. As time went on the cramps were fewer and fewer until they disappeared entirely.

Obi-Wan was making considerable progress towards regaining his form and strength and the hospital staff was absolutely amazed at his progress. They kept telling Obi-Wan that it must be a miracle. They still didn't understand the jedi. After two months of working on katas without a weapon, Dooku decided that it was time that Obi-Wan now start working with his lightsaber and start working with remotes. Sparring was still out of the question. Obi-Wan still didn't have the speed, flexibility or reflexes to do that yet. 

When he told Obi-Wan to get his lightsaber, the young man was smiling and went to the small stand next to his bed and pulled out his lightsaber. Qui-Gon had placed it there when Obi-Wan had first been brought to the hospital. Having his lightsaber in his hand made him feel much closer now to returning to the jedi. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After another two months, Master Dooku got word from the council that he needed to return to the Temple. The jedi were spread thin throughout the republic at that moment and he was needed for a mission.

He explained this to Obi-Wan, who understood. Duty always came first among the Jedi. He left the young man with list of things for Obi-Wan to work on while he was gone and boarded the transport bound for Coruscant. He felt bad at leaving Obi-Wan now that he was beginning to smooth out his saber form, but knew that the young man would continue to work hard without his supervision.

When Dooku returned almost two months later, he went to find Obi-Wan. He found him training in the gym and even he was amazed at how far Obi-Wan had progressed in the short almost two month time span since he had last seen him. Obi-Wan's movements were now becoming very fluid and graceful again and his speed had picked up considerably.

Dooku stood and reached out with the force to feel Obi-Wan's movements. What he felt amazed even him. Obi-Wan's connection to the force seemed to have grown since Dooku had last seen him. The white light and power of the force coming from the young man was almost totally blinding and overpowering.

Obi-Wan felt the master and stopped his workout, bowing in respect to the master. "Go on Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master Dooku."

Obi-Wan continued till he reached the end of the difficult kata that he was working on, turned off his lightsaber and turned to the master, smiling. Dooku had taken off his cloak, hung it on a peg on the wall and was also smiling. The snap-hiss of an igniting lightsaber could be heard in the room as Dooku ignited his saber. After watching Obi-Wan he decided the young man was now ready to start sparring. Obi-Wan ignited his own saber and the match began.

The master, in the beginning bested the young man quite easily and early in every match. But as Obi-Wan got stronger and faster, it was becoming increasingly harder to do so. Obi-Wan was using his Form IV, Ataru against Dooku's Form II Makashi.

Obi-Wan was using the same style of fighting as Dooku's former padawan and Obi-Wan's master Qui-Gon Jinn. Even though Obi-Wan was starting to gain headway against the master with form IV. He had also decided months ago that when he returned to training with his lightsaber he wanted to learn other lightsaber forms.

Obi-Wan had decided that after what had happened on Naboo with Darth Maul, he should learn Form III, Soresu. He had learned his lesson with his failure on Naboo with Form IV. It was a much more defensive form than the one that he was already using and good against repelling blaster fire. Obi-Wan also thought that since Master Dooku as the master of Form II and one of the few still using it he should learn that form as well.

Dooku was thrilled that Obi-Wan wanted to learn his lightsaber form. Not many jedi wanted to learn form II as it was a saber to saber form and not as good against blaster fire. They wanted and in many ways needed to know how to deflect blaster fire instead of another saber as that was what they would face in the field. Obi-Wan also wanted to learn Form III and Dooku was more than happy to teach him this one as well. Although he was not as good at this form, he was adaquite enough to teach Obi-Wan the basics of the form.

Obi-Wan was an excellent student with both forms. Learning quickly and working hard at both. Obi-Wan did extremely well with form II, but excelled with form III. Even at this early stage with form III, he was much more proficient at protecting himself from Dooku during their sparring matches than he ever was at using form IV.

Dooku was enjoying the sparring matches and lessons with Obi-Wan as much as Obi-Wan was. He was much happier than he had been in a long time and finally realized that he really enjoyed teaching such an eager student and understood why Qui-Gon cared for this boy so much. He was such a joy to teach and humble to a fault. He gave his all in everything he did and his compassion and caring nature were unlike any other jedi he knew, except for Qui-Gon Jinn. He had learned that early on, but now it was really beginning to hit him.

If this young man really was the future of the Jedi, as he knew Yoda obviously thought, then maybe he should stay in the order and help this young man shape the future of the jedi order. With Jedi like Obi-Wan Kenobi, maybe all was not lost and the future could be much brighter. He knew that someday the young man he was now helping to return the jedi would make some young padawan a fine master .

And after much thought and meditation on the subject, Dooku made up his mind. He would stay. Obi-Wan Kenobi had convinced him of this. Not in so many words, but in his actions. Obi-Wan wanted to be a jedi so much and had endured a long, hard and painful road to get there, Dooku thought. Why should he give up something that he had and what Obi-Wan fought so hard to have.

Obi-Wan didn't know it yet, but saving Jedi masters from falling to the dark side and leaving the order had now gone from one to two. First his own master, Qui-Gon Jinn and Qui-Gon's own master Yan Dooku. And all this happened due to his own compassion and selflessness.

After teaching Obi-Wan both forms II and III, the young apprentice was now starting to give Dooku a run for his money. The stronger and faster the young man got, the more he pushed Dooku and that was something that Dooku was grateful for. He rarely had anyone that could push him to the limit. Obi-Wan was now combining parts of the three forms together and becoming very unpredictable.

After almost 2 ½ years away from the temple and almost a year training with Dooku, the master decided that he though that Obi-Wan Kenobi was now ready to return to the temple and return to his duties. Now it was time to contact Master Yoda and Master Windu to come to the hospital and see if they concur with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The two council members arrived two days after Dooku sent his message. He had made sure that Obi-Wan had already packed what little bit he had with him in a small travel bag and was already cleared by the healers. He was sure that when the masters agreed that it was time for Obi-Wan to leave, neither one of them would want to stay there any longer. He was ready to return to the temple and he was quite sure Obi-Wan was too.

When he received the datapad with Obi-Wan medical clearance, he noted that the only thing listed for Obi-Wan to continue with was to now gain back some weight. The young man was about 20 pounds under the weight he was when he had arrived and was extremely thin. Dooku was sure that once Obi-Wan was back home and able to eat something other than the food at the hospital, this would not be a problem. He was now a very active young man and Qui-Gon would make sure that he ate.

Dooku scrolled down the rest of the report and looked at Obi-Wan's midi-chlorian count from a recent bloodtest. What he saw was surprising, even to him. It was extremely high, going so high that the scale had to reset. It was nearly as high as Anakin Skywalker's and now much higher than Yoda's.

Dooku thought back to when he returned from the mission the council given him and watched Obi-Wan practicing. He had noticed then that Obi-Wan's force signature was much brighter than he had remembered it. It seemed that the force was rewarding Obi-Wan for his dedication and was probably the reason for his complete recovery.

He wondered what Yoda was going to think about this new turn of events. He realized that even more now, Obi-Wan was the future of the jedi. He decided to tell Yoda when he met the masters at the transport and was going to suggest that Obi-Wan be retested when he returned to the temple, just in case the healers here got the test wrong, but he didn't think that they did. Obi-Wan's force signature was just too bright for it to be wrong. He didn't think that Obi-Wan needed to know. Obi-Wan would denigh it anyway, he was just way to humble to accept he was special.

Dooku met the masters at the transport on the ramp. "Good Morning Master Yoda, Master Windu."Bowing to the two masters.

"Good Morning, Master Dooku." Yoda said, returning the bow.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Windu asked, looking around the docking area.

"He is saying goodby the the healers that took care of him. He's going to meet us in the gym."

"So sure you are that he is ready to leave?" Yoda replied.

"Yes, I am my old master. I see it and I believe that you will see it too. He is more than ready to leave."

Yoda nodded. Dooku handed the small master the datapad. "There is something that I think that you should see about Obi-Wan's midi-chlorian count."

"What about it?" Windu replied as Yoda took the datapad.

"It's gone up. It's at an extremely high count now. Even more than Yoda's I believe."

"That's impossible." Windu replied. "Obi-Wan has an above average count, but not that high."

"It may have been before he was injured, but it is that hight now. I noticed a change in his force signature when I returned from the mission I was assigned. I just thought that he was connecting better with the force while he was recovering, but now I know that it jumped while I was gone."

Yoda nodded to Master Dooku, knowing that he was right. "Changes nothing this does. Obi-Wan has always been special and crucial the future of the jedi he still is. He is even more so now. Much to humble he is for this to make a difference. He would just say it should be someone else. Keep this from him for now we shall. He will be retested once we return to the temple. The force has seen fit to bless him for his dedication to it."

Dooku agreed with the small master. "This way to the gym." Dooku said, leading the way for the masters. He knew the meeting had gone well and found that it was one of the first times that one or more members of the council had agreed with him. Things were changing and it all revolved around Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan waiting at the gym for the masters, dressed in his jedi robe and tunics. His lightsaber hanging from his belt. He stood and bowed to them when the masters entered the room.

Yoda and Mace Windu reached out through the force while watching the young man for any kind of discomfort and found none. Obi-Wan moved with the grace and fluidity of movement that they remembered from him. Both found that indeed Obi-Wan's force signature was much, much brighter, so much so that it was blinding.Yoda smiled to Mace Windu.

"A demonstration we need, before allow you to return we do. Make sure of your skills we must." Yoda stated. He could already tell that Obi-Wan was ready, but Mace Windu would need more to convice him of Obi-Wan readiness to return.

Obi-Wan nodded to the two masters. He and Master Dooku figured this would happen and were ready for it. Obi-Wan and Master Dooku removed their robes and removed their sabers from their belts and placed them in training mode. Both combatants took their places across from each other and bowed.

Dooku took up the beginning stance of form II and Obi-Wan took up the opening stance of form III, his saber hand drawn back but the blade pointed towards the opponent, and the other hand in the same direction with a two-finger gesture, which surprised the two watching masters. They knew that Obi-Wan had trained in the temple in form IV with Qui-Gon. This really peaked their interest. Obi-Wan had chosen to learn a new lightsaber form during his recovery. They were about to be surprised even more.

Obi-Wan and Yan Dooku engaged into a very fast moving sparring match. One of grace and elegance. It was more like a graceful dance than fighting. At first Obi-Wan stayed solely with form III and was extremely proficient at it. Dooku stayed with form II, the form that he was the complete master of. The duel sustained itself with Dooku's offensive style matching with Obi-Wan's defensive one and no one getting the advantage. This surprised the two watching masters even more. Ususally saber to saber, Dooku quickly defeated his opponents, but Obi-Wan was holding his own.

Obi-Wan decided to start throwing a monkey wrench into the duel. He switched smoothly from form III into form II and surprised Yoda and Mace Windu even more. He not only learned one new lightsaber form, but two. Obi-Wan was not as proficient with this form as with form III, but held his own for a little while. He then started putting in the acrobatic moves of Ataru and moving between the three styles, using elements of all three, inventing his own style. He even threw in a few elements of form V.Obi-Wan then started to push Dooku more and more, giving the master little in the way of predictability.

Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu were absolutely stunned watching Obi-Wan and Dooku duel. They couldn't believe what they were they were seeing. No Jedi had ever been able to combine the forms the way he was doing. Yoda and Mace Windu had seen enough. Yan Dooku was right. Obi-Wan was ready to return.

Yoda held up his hand and said,"Enough we have seen. Right you are, Master Dooku. Obi-Wan is ready to return. Done well you both have. A credit to the Jedi for your dedication you both are."

Both combatants stopped, bowed to Master Yoda and to each other. Dooku was extremely proud of Obi-Wan. This duel was the best Obi-Wan had ever fought him and closest anyone had come in a long time to actually beating him. Qui-Gon was going to very surprised when the two sparred for the first time.

Mace Windu nodded to Master Dooku his agreement with Master Yoda and turned to Obi-Wan. "Get your bag, Obi-Wan. It's time to return home."

Obi-Wan went over and picked up his bag, doned his robe and followed behind the three masters as he left the gym. 2 ½ years of his life had been spent here and he was ready to return to the temple.

All four Jedi boarded the transport and headed back to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All four Jedi boarded the transport and headed back to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple.

The transport arrived at the temple a few hours later and the four Jedi disembarked. Yoda turned to Master Dooku. "Take Obi-Wan to the healers, give them his medical records and have him cleared by the healers here. He will appear before the council tomorrow."

Dooku nodded to the master. "Where is Obi-Wan to sleep tonight?" With Qui-Gon not in the temple and with another padawan, Obi-Wan had no room and nowhere to sleep.

Yoda looked at the master. "Stay with you, he can. You still have a padawan room, do you not?"

"Yes master. I was going to offer, if no other arrangment was needed by the council. Obi-Wan is not my padawan and I didn't want to ask unless if was cleared by the council."

"Good. Now to the healers take him and see you both tomorrow we shall." Yoda told Dooku and then continued, "Keep this a secret you will. Surprise Qui-Gon tomorrow in front of the council we shall. Good it will be for him for Obi-Wan to return." Yoda gave the pair a rare smile and hobbled away down the corridor with Master Windu. Dooku smiled as the two council members receeded down the corridor. This was a side of the council that he had never seen. All because of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Dooku took Obi-Wan to the healers and told the healer on duty of Yoda's wish to keep the rest of the temple in the dark about Obi-Wan's return. She quickly examined Obi-Wan and took a blood sample as per Dooku's request and after a couple of hours of poking and prodding she made her decision. She looked over the healers report from Corellia and agreed with the findings.

Other than having a very large scar on his stomach and needing to gain some weight, Obi-Wan was completely recovered and ready to resume his duties as a Jedi. She released him into Dooku's custody, since his master was not present and they proceeded to Dooku's quarters.

After they arrived at the masters quarters, Obi-Wan followed the master into the darkened apartment. Dooku turned on the lights and showed Obi-Wan to the empty padawan room. It was the same layout as the quarters that Obi-Wan had shared with Qui-Gon for 12 years. Now he was going to stay the night in Qui-Gon's old room with Qui-Gon's master. There had be some kind of irony in that, he thought, but what he didn't know.

Obi-Wan placed his bag in the small room. He went to the closet and retrieved some sheets and a blanket and made the up the small sleep couch and sat down on it. Qui-Gon had slept on this very bed many years ago. He stood up, smoothed out the blanket and went into to the common room.

Master Dooku was finishing up the evening meal when Obi-Wan re-entered the common room and waved him over to the table. Obi-Wan finished helping the master with placing the items on the table and waited until the master sat down before he did so.

The food looked very good and Obi –Wan was hungry. They had missed the mid-day meal on the way back on the transport and the trip to the healers had taken several hours with all the poking and prodding that Obi-Wan disliked. Obi-Wan waited until the master had made his selection and placed his plate in front of him and began to eat. Dooku noticed that Obi-Wan was waiting for him.

It was tradition for the padawan to wait, but he didn't want to stand on tradition now. Obi-Wan was a knight, even though he didn't think so yet. Now he just needed to realize that for himself. He had proven himself to Dooku and the council already. He suspected that council had already made their decision. At least Master Yoda and Master Windu had. He had his suspicions on what the old green troll was going to do in the council chambers tomorrow when Qui-Gon returned, but kept it to himself.

"Eat, Obi-Wan. All that you want. Those are the orders from the healers. You need to gain some weight, now eat."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes Master Dooku." Now that permission was given Obi-Wan loaded his plate and began eating. When he finished the first plate he loaded his plate again and ate that too. He then looked over at the master who was just finishing his first plate of food and smiled sheepishly, turning a little bit red. He hadn't realized he was so hungry and this was so much better than the fare at the hospital.

"Obi-Wan, I did tell you to eat. Don't be embarrassed."

Obi-Wan nodded and after finishing another plate, got up from the table and cleared it. He took the dirty dishes to the small kitchen area and cleaned up. Dooku knew that there wasn't anyway that he could keep the young man from insisting that he take care of the kitchen, so he didn't try.

The two spent the rest of the evening sitting in the common room. Dooku took a book off of his bookshelf and started reading. Obi-Wan watched the holonet for a while, catching up on the events happening around Coruscant. When that became boring he retrieved his datapad from his bag and started reading as well. He soon was very sleepy, excused himself and went to bed, falling dead asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was so happy to be finally home in the peace and quiet of the temple.

The next morning, Obi-Wan awoke early. Before he was injured it used to be very hard for Qui-Gon to get him to get out of bed in the morning while they were in the temple. Now he was used getting up so early after 2 ½ years at the hospital. He started waking up early so that he could meditate before the healers came in to poke and prod him, rather than be awakened by someone asking if something hurt of not. It helped to clear his mind and ready himself for the day to come. Then when he started with Master Dooku, he could meditate and stretch before the master arrived and their long and painful sessions began.

Obi-Wan got out of bed and meditated on the floor of the small room. After finishing he went to the small refresher and took a shower. After drying off, he put on fresh tunics and rebraided his padawan braid and retied his nerf tail. He wanted to look good before the council.

When he exited his room, Dooku was also up and nodded his approval. Obi-Wan went to the kitchen and fixed the morning meal while Dooku checked his messages on the com and he had a message for him and Obi-Wan to report to the council chambers later that morning.

After eating, both jedi put on their robes and headed to the council chambers for their meeting with the council. Master Yoda had obviously made sure that the time of their meeting was during regular class times for the temple students and they encountered very few jedi in the corridors on their way to the council tower. This way Qui-Gon would not have a heads up that his padawan had returned before the disclosure by the council.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After arriving at the council chambers, Obi-Wan was advised to wait in the antechamber outside and wait until he was called. Obi-Wan sat his small travel bag that he had brought with him from Master Dooku's quarters and sat down to wait.

Inside the council chambers Dooku went to the center and bowed before the council members. "Thank you for coming, Master Dooku." Master Windu stated.

"Before we proceed on the discussion of the progress of Padawan Kenobi." Mace Windu said and then stopped as the other members of the council started whispering to each other. The master held up his hand for the whispering to stop. "We have another matter to discuss."

Dooku nodded to the council member. He wondered what the other matter was as Mace Windu continued. "The council has voted to make you an offer to join us on the council."

Dooku looked around the room at the other council members, who were nodding and he spotted the vacant chair in the council circle.

"Changed you have, my old apprentice." Yoda stated. "Think it is time that council could use your experience and advice, I do."

This was not something that Dooku had expected. The council had never wanted to have him in their ranks before. What had changed their minds, he thought? Then it hit him, Yoda and Windu had pushed for him with the other council members and his work with Obi-Wan Kenobi had changed those two council members minds. It was another thing that he owed that marvelous young man.

Dooku looked around at the other masters and the empty chair. "Yes, Master Yoda. I accept your invitation to join the council."

Mace nodded. "Then take your seat, council member Dooku." Dooku moved to the empty seat and sat down.

"Now that the council is complete, we will move on to the business at hand." He waved his hand and the double doors at the other end of the room opened and Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped into the room and gracefully moved to the center of the circle. Obi-Wan knew that all the eyes of the council were watching him. He bowed low to the council. He could here murmurs throughout the chamber. His returning seemed to be a surprise. He was surprised even more when he spotted Master Dooku sitting in a council seat and approved of the council's decision.

"Welcome back, Padawan Kenobi." Master Yoda said. "How feel you?"

"Very well, Master Yoda. I'm ready to return to my duties among the Jedi." Obi-Wan replied.

"Agree with this, Master Windu and I do. Seen this ourselves. Return he shall." Yoda said to the others.

"Should he not be evaluated to determine his readiness to return?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi replied.

"The healers have examined him and declared that he is fit to return." Master Dooku replied.

"Evaluated he should be." Yoda stated. "By his master, this should happen."

"But Master Yoda," Master Adi Gallia replied. Master Jinn already has another apprentice now. It's against the code for him to have two."

'Guidance Obi-Wan does not need. Only an evaluation of his readiness for the trials does he require and only do that Master Qui-Gon Jinn can." Yoda replied to the master.

"Qui-Gon would only have two for a short period of time and the council can suspend the rule of two padawans for the time it would take." Mace stated and then continued, "I think we owe it to Obi-Wan to allow him and Qui-Gon some time together. Obi-Wan killed the first sith by a jedi in a milleinum and then stepped aside to spare Qui-Gon the pain of watching him recover and allowed him to train Anakin Skywalker."

The rest of the council members noted that Yoda and Mace Windu had already made up their minds on Obi-Wan and voted for their recommendation, wondering what else Yoda had in mind.

"Obi-Wan. Take a seat in the alcove next to the doors and wait until you are called." Mace said. Obi-Wan bowed and went to the alcove and sat down as instructed. It gave him a full view of the council and those who came in, but he could not be seen by those who entered the chamber until they were leaving. Obi-Wan wondered what Yoda had in mind and what was going to be said to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan sat still and watched the council proceeding in session for several hours. He was surprised that he was not bored, but somewhat intrigued. He had always wondered what went on while the council was in session. Dooku gave him a glance on several occasions; he too wondered how the council and Master Yoda were going to deal with the sometimes-difficult Qui-Gon Jinn. He was going to be very surprised to see Obi-Wan


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Qui-Gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker were the last jedi team to be seen by the council before they adjourned for the day. Obi-Wan watched as they entered the chambers and tightly shielded himself from his master. He wanted to see what the council had in mind as well.

When Qui-Gon entered the council chamber he noticed the Yan Dooku was now sitting in a council seat. This was a major turn of events and one that surprised even him. Dooku was smiling when he saw Qui-Gon and he wondered what that was all about. He didn't have long to wait.

Qui-Gon and Anakin, who was now 12 years old gave the report of their most recent mission to the council. Obi-Wan watched with interest, remembering how uptight he used to be when giving a mission report to the council. From the report the mission seemed to have gone well and with only a little bit of unplanned trouble.

"Done well, you have." Yoda told Qui-Gon and Anakin. "Another assignment we have for you."

Qui-Gon nodded to the small master and Yoda continued. "One that does not involve leaving the temple."

While Yoda had Qui-Gon's attention, Mace Windu looked at Obi-Wan, gave him a slight wave of the hand and nodded for him to take up his rightful position behind Qui-Gon.

"What is this assignment, my master?" Qui-Gon stated.

"To evaluate your former padawan, who has returned to us, for his readiness for the trials and his knighting. Cleared by the healers, he has."

"You mean Obi-Wan is here."Qui-Gon exclaimed. During this time had Obi-Wan dropped his shields and had opened up his bond with his master, who then promptly turned around with a shocked look on his face once he realized that the bond was open and grabbed the young man by the shoulders. He needed to touch him to make sure that this was really happening.

Anakin watched the whole situation with a bit of resentment, not knowing what to think about what was happening. He retrieved his wits faster than Qui-Gon and wondered what was going to happen to him now, with Obi-Wan's return.

"It's nice to see you too, master." Obi-Wan replied with a slight smile on his face and told his master through the bond//Don't you think you should face the council instead of me master. We can talk later.//

Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan and promply turned around again to face Yoda. It was all Dooku could do to keep from bursting out with laughter at the scene before him when Qui-Gon discovered Obi-Wan behind him.

When Qui-Gon was again facing Yoda, he continued. "Do you accept this assignment, Master Jinn?" 

Qui-Gon, having somewhat regained his composure replied. 'Yes, I do Master Yoda."

"Then you are to begin at once. Forward the report from the healers to you I will. The council expects a report in two weeks. You are released."

Qui-Gon nodded and turned to leave the chambers and saw Dooku still smiling at him and realized that his old master had been in on this somehow. He kept going, with Obi-Wan and Anakin following him a step to the left and behind him.

When they entered the ante room adjacent to the chambers, Obi-Wan stopped and picked up his travel bag that he had left there earlier and continued following Qui-Gon out of the chambers and to the lift.

Qui-Gon didn't speak until they had entered the lift and the three were alone. "Why didn't you tell me how well you were doing? I would have come to bring you home."

Anakin watched the exchange between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan silently.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Master, I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want to interfer with Anakin's training. As for coming back, I think that Master Yoda wanted to keep it a secret. I arrived yesterday. The only place I have been other than in Master Dooku's quarters." Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow at that. Obi-Wan noticed, but continued, "is the healers when they cleared me. I have not even been able to even go to the gardens yet."

"That damable little troll." Qui-Gon stated rather loudly, shaking his head. He then changed the subject. What does Master Dooku have to do with all of this?"

"I requested that he help train me to help my recovery." Qui-Gon started to say something and Obi-Wan held up his hand. "I didn't want to burden you, my master. I know you had your hands full training Anakin and he trained you, so it was the next best thing. I hope you're not angry with me for asking your master to help me." Obi-Wan said.

"One thing that you will never be to me Obi-Wan is a burden and I'm not mad at you at all. I'm glad that you are all right now and that Master Dooku helped you. It surprises me a little bit that he agreed to it, though not as much as seeing him sitting on the council." Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice. "I wish you would have told me about your recovery was going so well.

Obi-Wan smiled and the lift slowed to a stop. Qui-Gon stepped out of the lift on the main floor of the temple and he walked through the main corridor to the lift with the two apprentices following. Obi-Wan noticed that many of the jedi now out in the main hall stopped what they were doing and had recognized him. He wondered what gossip would be going around the temple now and how he would be perceived by the other jedi. He had destroyed a sith.

Qui-Gon didn't seem to notice the other jedi watching them as Obi-Wan had and led the way to the lift that would take them to the master/apprentice wing and Qui-Gon's quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once they had entered the lift and it started it's climb to the floor that they needed to go to, Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan and noted for the first time how thin Obi-Wan was. He was going to have to fatten up the young man quite a bit before he was knighted. He would know more when he saw the healers report.

He wished Obi-Wan had let him help him, but he understood why he hadn't. Obi-Wan was such a caring soul that he didn't want Qui-Gon to see him in such pain while he struggled towards his recovery and return. It was so Obi-Wan and his dry sense of humor seemed to also have returned. Now what to do with two apprentices? Obi-Wan was easy, he would understand and was more of an equal to him, but Anakin was going to be confused. Anakin has had his full attention for the last 2 ½ years and now he had to give some of that attention to Obi-Wan. He wondered how Anakin was going to react to that.

When the three jedi arrived at the door to Qui-Gon's quarters, Qui-Gon opened the door and walked in, followed by Anakin. Obi-Wan stood at the door and looked in, absently running his hand over the plate next to the doorway that said Jinn/Skywalker. His name used to be next to Qui-Gon's. It was the same quarters that he had shared with Qui-Gon for so many years. He didn't know why he was now so hesitant about entering the quarters he had lived in for so long.

Qui-Gon picked up Obi-Wan hesitancy through the bond and looked around at Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. //Come in my padawan. These are still your quarters as well. We'll make this work.//

//Yes master.// Obi-Wan sent back through the bond and entered the quarters, still a little uneasy.

Anakin was watching him and the look on his face was one that Obi-Wan could read like a book. He was wondering if he was going to force Anakin out of his room and reclaim it.

"Master. If this it too uncomfortable for you and Anakin. I can request other quarters."

Qui-Gon shook his head and thought to himself at the young man's statement. It was again so like Obi-Wan to not want to offend.

"NO." Qui-Gon said rather loudly to get his point across. "You have been parted from me long enough and I want to make sure that you are all right. Allow an old master this indulgence."

Obi-Wan smiled a little at that statement. "All right master, you win and you're not that old." Qui-Gon smiled at that. It was an old joke between the two of them. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and continued, "I'll sleep on the couch then. I will not boot Anakin out of his room and his bed."

Anakin sighed out of relief at that. He didn't want to lose his room, even though it had also been Obi-Wan's room before him.

Qui-Gon glanced at them both, knowing that both of them were stubborn and he had won the battle that he wanted. Obi-Wan would stay it their quarters. Qui-Gon started to say something about the sleeping arrangements when the door chime rang. He went to the door and found Mace Windu in the doorway with a couple of bags in his hands.

"I thought that Obi-Wan might need a change of clothes and some of his things that were in storage."

Obi-Wan moved to the doorway and took the bags from the master. It had not occurred to him yet that the only tunic and robes that he had were the ones that he was wearing. Obi-Wan thanked the master and moved back into the room. Mace entered and looked over at Anakin, who went into his room and closed the door. He was always intimidated by the Korun master.

Obi-Wan placed the bags that Mace Windu brought next to the small bag that he had brought with him and stood back and removed his robe and placed in on a hook on the wall. He knew from experience that Mace Windu had something on his mind. He would have done what Anakin had just done in the past, but he had no room to go to. He excused himself and went to go to the small kitchen to see what was there in the way of something to fix for the evening meal.

Mace noticed Obi-Wan's departure and turned to Qui-Gon and handed him a data pad. "Here is the healers report on Obi-Wan, from the hospital and the healers wing here at the temple."

Qui-Gon glanced down at it and then back up at his old friend. Still a bit annoyed that Mace and Yoda had put one over on him with Obi-Wan's return, but he guessed that he deserved it from the defiance that he had given the council in the past.

"Obi-Wan is just fine." Mace continued. "The only thing that both sets of reports mention is that he should gain some weight, but I think that you have probably already noticed that." Qui-Gon nodded.

"Another thing, Qui. I think you need to take a look at Obi-Wan's midi-chlorian count."

"Why?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It's gone up since he was last here at the temple and I do not mean by just a little bit. It's climbed to nearly the range of Anakin Skywalker's."

"That's impossible, Mace. A jedi's count doesn't change that much once they reach adulthood."

"Before I saw his count I would have agree with you, but now I'm not so sure. Master Dooku noticed it when they gave him Obi-Wan's release on Corellia and told us and another test was taken once he arrived here. Both tests show the same thing. Obi-Wan's count has risen significantly."

"Does he know?"

"No and Yoda does not want him told. At least not yet. He's already going to have enough on his plate just getting used to being in the temple again. Mace paused for a moment "and being the 'sith slayer' as some have coined him. He doesn't need this information following him around too."

Qui-Gon nodded, agreeing with the other master.

"Just evaluate him, Qui-Gon and let him get used to being home again. I think that's the best medicine for him right now."

"So do I, Mace. So do I."

"Taken care of the sleeping arrangments, yet?" Mace stated, smiling. He knew Obi-Wan very well and he would insist that Anakin keep his room. He probably offered to sleep on the couch or go to other quarters.

Qui-Gon looked at his friend, smiling. He knew that Mace had already guessed what had happened. He knew Obi-Wan pretty well also. "He said that he would request other quarters. I said no to that so he then insisted that he would sleep on the couch."

Mace sighed. He was right and it was so like Obi-Wan to not want to be an imposition on anyone, even his own master.

Mace excused himself and left. When the entry door closed Obi-Wan exited the kitchen and started setting the table for the evening meal. Qui-Gon looked over at him and nodded. Obi-Wan was a pretty good cook and it was nice not to have to do the cooking for a change. Anakin avoided the kitchen with a passion. He didn't think it was dignified that a jedi also know how to cook. He was still young and had much to learn.

Obi-Wan finished setting the table with three sets of eating utensels and plates and returned to the kitchen to bring out the meal that he had prepared. Qui-Gon went to Anakin's door and knocked. The door opened and Anakin stuck his head out, almost as it checking to see in Mace Windu had gone. He looked around, noticed the set table and left his room

Obi-Wan brought out a meal of cheese, bread and what else he had managed to scrape together in the kitchen. It wouldn't be the first time that he had to scrape together a meal from what there happened to be in the kitchen. They had been away on missions much more than at the temple during his apprenticeship to Qui-Gon. There was enough that all three could eat their fill and he was pretty hungry. He had missed the mid-day meal while waiting in the council chambers.

"You need to stock your pantry, master. The makings of a meal in there are pretty slim." Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Brat." Qui-Gon countered. He had missed the easy banter between the two of them and also Obi-Wan's smiles.

Anakin was a bit confused. Qui-Gon never treated him with such easy-going ways as he was treating Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was always such a taskmaster to him. He didn't know or understand what had gone into making Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's relationship into the way it was and wished Qui-Gon would treat him the same way and he was jealous of Obi-Wans relationship with Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan nodded to his master and waited for him to sit down before he did so. He also stood back and waited for Anakin to take a seat. He knew that Anakin seemed to a bit put out by him being here and didn't want to make matters worse by taking Anakin' seat from him.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who seemed to be waiting for him to sit down. He wondered why Obi-Wan was doing that. He was a senior padawan and almost a knight and should have sat down before him. But instead of asking why, Anakin went ahead and sat down. Obi-Wan then took the unoccupied seat next to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon glanced at him and sent a message through the bond.// Why did you wait for Anakin, my padawan?//

//Trying to keep down trouble, my master. I think that Anakin is becoming a bit jealous of me. I thought it was better for him to take his usual seat. I didn't want to take it by accident and make more trouble for you.//

//I think I can handle Anakin, Obi-Wan. I've handled rambunctious padawans before.// Qui-Gon smiled. In some ways Anakin was like Obi-Wan was at that age and unlike him is so many others.

Obi-Wan smiled at that. He waited for Qui-Gon to start before he started placing food on his plate. Anakin had already dove in and was already eating. He hadn't noticed the silent converstation going on between the two older men. Obi-Wan would have waited for Qui-Gon to select first before he did when he was Anakin's age. Another thing that Anakin didn't seem to understand.

Obi-Wan began eating and when he finished his plate he looked up to see Anakin was already eating a second helping. Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon, who noddded at him to go ahead. Obi-Wan placed a second helping onto his plate and began eating. Qui-Gon watched the young man eat. He was glad that Obi-Wan appetite was good.That meant putting some weight on him would not be much more than getting him to eat normal meals and shoving more down him if he had too.

When all three of them finished, Obi-Wan stood up and started to clear the table. Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. //Let Anakin do that.//

//Master?//

//He needs to learn his place and it is his chore to clean up after the evening meal and he knows that. Don't let him get out of it, just because you are willing to do it. You fixed the meal, let him clean it up.//

//Yes master.//

//I know that you are just trying to keep from making Anakin jealous of you, but he needs to learn that you are part of my life and I don't intent to ever give you up, even when you are knighted. You are like my son, Obi-Wan. He needs to get over any jealousy he may have of you.//

Obi-Wan blushed. //Yes master.//

Anakin looked at the two men and from their expressions knew that they were talking through their training bond. He wished that he and Qui-Gon could do that as easily as they seemed to be able to do it. He had to work hard to understand what Qui-Gon sent him through the bond. He was 'The chosen one'; he had to be better and more powerful than Obi-Wan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anakin didn't like the fact that Obi-Wan had returned and was going be taking up Qui-Gon's time and taking his attention away from him. But he thought that he could hang on, the council had said that it was only two weeks and then Obi-Wan would be gone again from Qui-Gon's life or so he thought.

Qui-Gon looked over at Anakin and glanced at the kitchen. Anakin knew that he had to clean up and Qui-Gon would not budge on that. Anakin started picking up the plates and headed to the kitchen.

Qui-Gon took a hold of Obi-Wan's arm and guided him to the common room and sat down in his usual chair. Obi-Wan sat down on the couch in his usual spot, leaned back and looked at his master. Qui-Gon didn't know where to start. He was so glad and relieved that his son was finally home. He thought for a bit and decided that a good place to start would be Obi-Wan's evaluation.

"So, how far have you progressed in your training? Do you feel like doing some katas and sparring with me tomorrow?"

"Of course, master. I might just surprise you a little bit. Master Dooku has been a great help in me coming back. I really do have to find a way to thank him for his time and patience."

"I'm glad he did, Obi-Wan. He seems to be much happier now than I have seen him in a long time and seeing him on the council was quite a shock. Do you know when that happened?"

"I think today, master. We were called to the council chambers thing morning and he went in first. When I was allowed to enter, he was sitting in one of the council chairs. That's all I really know about it."

"I'll have to ask him later, Obi-Wan. Now that we have a plan for tomorrow, why don't you tell me about your recovery."

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing he was not going to get out of this explanation. Anakin entered the room and sat down in the other chair in the room, across from Qui-Gon. Anakin listened to Obi-Wan as he explained what he had been doing for the last 2 ½ years.

Obi-Wan did neglect to tell Qui-Gon about the other forms that he had learned from Master Dooku. He wanted to leave that as a surprise for Qui-Gon when they sparred.

When Obi-Wan was finished it was late evening and Qui-Gon stood up and sent Anakin, who was now dosing in his chair off too him room. "Are you sure that you'll be okay on the couch, Obi-Wan? "

"I'll be fine, master. I'm fully recovered and it would not be the first time that I have slept on this couch."

"So true, my Obi-Wan. Okay, good night." He said and then whispered so that only Obi-Wan could hear, "my son. I love you and I have missed you"

Obi-Wan blushed. "Good night" He said and then he also whispered, "Father. I love you too and I have so missed you."

Both men clasped each others arms and held on for a minute and then Qui-Gon went to his room and Obi-Wan readied himself for bed, turned down the lights and laid down on the couch and was soon asleep.

A couple of hours later, Qui-Gon woke up and got out of his sleep couch. He went to his door that was still open. He had left it that way on purpose so that he could check on Obi-Wan without making any noise.He quietly watched Obi-Wan as he slept. He was sprawled out on the couch, or at least as sprawled out as he could be on the couch and looked so very young and relaxed in his sleep. Qui-Gon stood there for some time watching Obi-Wan sleep. He could have done that all night, he was so glad to have him home and well, but he knew that it was going to be a long day for him too and went back to his sleep couch and fell back to sleep.

When Qui-Gon woke up again he found the sun was starting to rise and found Obi-Wan already awake and standing at the window watching the sunrise. This surprised Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan had never been an early riser while he had been Qui-Gon's padawan. He had literally had jerk him out of bed by his ankles on many a morning so that he would not be late for class.

He walked over and placed an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan looked over at his master and smiled. They stood quietly together and watched the sunrise.

After the sun had rose above the horizon, both men looked at each other and nodded. Anakin had not yet risen and exited his room. Qui-Gon had another padawan that didn't like to get out of bed in the morning, Obi-Wan noted with a slight smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Obi-Wan went over to the corner where the meditation mats were located and noted that his mat was still there as well. He picked up his mat and Qui-Gon's and placed both mats on the floor, so that they would be facing each other.

Qui-Gon sat down on his mat and faced Obi-Wan. Meditation was still a chore that he was fighting with Anakin. Obi-Wan had never been that difficult to get to meditate. He had always wanted to please his master and make him proud of him and gave his best at everything that he did, even meditation.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered their meditation together as one. Both men felt the emotions of love of the other and both finding their centers and the peace that it brought to them. They came out of their meditation and both felt at peace. Obi-Wan had allowed Qui-Gon to feel his emotions of returning to his temple home and Qui-Gon had allowed Obi-Wan to feel his happiness of his son's return and how proud he was of him and the miracle he accomplished.

Qui-Gon looked up and noticed that Anakin had not exited his room. He checked through his training bond with Anakin and found that the boy as still asleep. He was going to have to take desperate measures to get Anakin up and out of bed. Obi-Wan looked over at him with a startled look on his face. He had felt Qui-Gon check on Anakin as well. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. //I felt you check on Anakin, master. I shouldn't have been able too.//

//It could be because I have training bonds with both of you still and yours is a much stronger bond than Anakin's will ever be. He does not put the effort into it as you did.//

Obi-Wan spoke aloud. "I don't think he can feel ours master. He didn't pick up on our thoughts last night"

"I think you are right, Obi-Wan. He would have said something to me about it. But don't dwell on it. We have a long day ahead of us and it's time that he got up and got ready for classes. Since I haven't been able to stock the pantry since last night" Obi-Wan smiled at that. "I think that we should eat in the refectory this morning. Besides it will give everybody a chance to see that you are back and maybe you'll see some of your friends. I think that Bant and Garen are in the temple. Anakin will have to fend for himself today, as he normally does, since he's not up yet."

Obi-Wan sparked up at hearing that two of his best friends were in the temple. They were going to be mad at him though for not letting him know that he was home and recovered. Obi-Wan picked up one of the bags that Mace had left the night before and went to use the refresher in his masters' room to clean up. He decided that he didn't want to be around when Qui-Gon dumped poor Anakin out of bed. He'd been thought that enough himself without having someone else looking on.

Obi-Wan exited the refresher about 15 minutes later after having taken a quick shower and shave and saw Anakin scurrying from the apartment. Obi-Wan looked up at he timepiece on the wall. Anakin was going to be late for class, if he didn't really hurry and running in the temple halls was forbidden. This could be interesting, but it sounded like Anakin was like this all the time.

Qui-Gon shut the door to the apartment and looked over at Obi-Wan and smiled. //Just like you, my son.//

//In some ways yes master, but unlike in others.//

//Very true. I'll be out in a few minutes.//

//Yes master. Hurry up, I'm starving.// Obi-Wan looked at the timepiece on the wall and smiled at Qui-Gon and spoke aloud. "They only serve first meal for another hour."

"We wouldn't want you to starve, old insolent, stubborn son of mine." Obi-Wan gave his master that little mischievous smile of his and his innocent 'who me' look that used to drive Qui-Gon up the wall and went to sit on the couch. Qui-Gon went into the refresher and shut the door.

While Qui-Gon was occupied in the refresher, Obi-Wan commed Master Dooku to let him know of the schedule that they had worked out for the day. He thought that Qui-Gon's old master might want to watch the match when he and Qui-Gon sparred.

When Qui-Gon finished cleaning up, he and Obi-Wan left the small apartment and headed for the refectory. After they arrived, both men got into the serving line and received their meals. Obi-Wan asked for a fairly large meal, since he was quite hungry and he knew that he would need the energy when he sparred Qui-Gon later.

Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan asked for a large amount of food and was glad that his appetite seemed to be extremely good. He needed to gain some weight and Qui-Gon intended to keep an eye on that. He and Obi-Wan proceeded to the Master's table and both sat down.

A number of heads turned when Obi-Wan was spotted with Qui-Gon and the hushed whispers started. The temple grapevine had now started. When Obi-Wan sat down across from Qui-Gon, the masters sitting there all said hello to Qui-Gon and gave Obi-Wan a welcome back. Several of the masters that knew him well and had taught him in his initiate classes in the past patted him on the back as they walked by. These gesters by the masters made Obi-Wan feel welcome.

Obi-Wan had just finished his meal and looked over at Qui-Gon, when he was attacked from behind. Obi-Wan looked to find out who was behind him to find Bant Eerin, his Mon Calamari friend and Garen Muln. Bant was two years younger than Obi-Wan and appeared to still be an apprentice, but Garen was a human and no longer had a padawan braid behind his right ear and was now a knight. Obi-Wan didn't care, he was glad to see both of them.

Obi-Wan gave both of them a hug and they hugged him back. He didn't care who was watching at this point, he was just glad to see them both after 2 ½ years without them. This delighted Qui-Gon to see. Obi-Wan had remained a caring and open person, despite the obsticles he had recently overcame.

"I see you're a knight now, Garen. Congradulations." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. You will be soon. You would have beat me too it, if….."

Obi-Wan saw that his friend was a bit uncomfortable at mentioning his battle with the sith and held up his hand to stop him. "It's okay Garen. It's behind me know. I have the future to look forward to now." Obi-Wan looked at his master and smiled, "and live in the moment."

//Brat//

//Yes master, always.//

Qui-Gon smiled and got up from the table. "I've got to go and check on that training room, Obi-Wan. I'll meet you there. Why don't you catch up with your friends for a little bit while I take care of it."

"Yes master."

Obi-Wan talked with his two friends for ten minutes and got up, put his used tray in the slot and headed to the training rooms to meet up with Qui-Gon. Garen and Bant tagged along with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon met up again at the training rooms. Obi-Wan was still with Bant and Garen. Qui-Gon made sure that they still had the training room reserved. They were running a little bit late due to Anakin.

Obi-Wan had invited Bant and Garen to watch as he sparred against Qui-Gon for the first time in 2 ½ years. He knew they were going to be just as surprised as Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan looked up into the upper observation gallery and saw all of the council members sitting there, with Yoda, Mace and Dooku sitting in the front. The council wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan was really ready to return and he intended to make sure that they would have no doubt, along with his master. He caught Master Dooku's eyes and gave him a slight smile.

Garen and Bant took seats along the outside edge of the training room. They were excited that their good friend was home and seemed to have fully recovered from his ordeal, at least from what they could see. There were many others seated in the training room. A lot of masters with their padawans, knights and even initiates had come to watch the match. It seemed that the temple grapevine had worked overtime today with the news of Obi-Wan's return. He was after all known as the 'sith killer'.

Anakin Skywalker was even seated with the other padawans. He was interested in seeing Obi-Wan get beat by Qui-Gon. He knew that his master was one of the best swordsmen of the order and was going to defeat Obi-Wan easly. It didn't occur to Anakin that it might just swing the other way and failed to think about the fact that Qui-Gon had trained Obi-Wan for over 12 years and he had defeated a sith.

Qui-Gon noticed that they had an audience, a very large one. It seemed that most of the temple seemed to be there, including all the members of the council. Qui-Gon glanced over to where Anakin was seated with the other padawans, many were whispering to each other, most defiantly about Obi-Wan and the coming duel. He hoped that the young man's jealousy about Obi-Wan would fade when he saw that Obi-Wan would soon be a knight and would be away on his own missions.

Anakin thought that he was Obi-Wan's replacement, not just his successor. He thought that he must be better than Obi-Wan for Qui-Gon not to stay with him during his convalescence on Corellia. Anakin did understand that it was Obi-Wan's selfless wish and sacrifice that Qui-Gon go ahead and train Anakin. Qui-Gon knew that he was going to have to sit Anakin down and set him straight about how things were and Anakin would not like it. Anakin would never be able to become such a part of Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan had. There was just too much history between them that Anakin didn't know or understand or even want too.

Qui-Gon decided to start on some easy katas and move on from there. He wanted to see how much of Obi-Wan physical presence had returned. He was pretty sure that Obi-Wan was at full strength from watching him walk and move about, but he wanted to make sure. He didn't want Obi-Wan to do or try something that he was not ready for.

Qu-Gon waved Obi-Wan over and both removed their robes and placed them on the hooks on the wall. Qui-Gon took up a position on the mat and Obi-Wan joined him. Qui-Gon communicated what he wanted to do over the bond and both men started.

Qui-Gon started with an easy kata and worked up from there until both men were doing one of the hardest and most complicated katas taught in the temple. Both men were completely in sync and moving without effort and centered with the force. Qui-Gon was very impressed with Obi-Wan. He obviously physically recovered.

After the end of the last kata, Qui-Gon stopped and held the last move and so did Obi-Wan. When both men relaxed there was applause from the padawan and knights seated around the room. They were impressed with the last kata because they knew how difficult it was.

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan and smiled. He then took up a spot on the mat and Obi-Wan stood across from him. Both men removed their lightsabers from their belts and placed them in training mode so that a hit would only cause a burn and not cut off a needed appendage.

Qui-Gon took up his form IV opening stance and activated his emerald green blade and Obi-Wan took up the opening stance of form III, his saber hand drawn back but the blade pointed towards the opponent, and the other hand in the same direction with a two-finger gesture, which surprised Qui-Gon and it showed on his face. It also surprised Obi-Wan's two friends Bant and Garen too. They knew that Obi-Wan had trained in form IV, both before and after he became Qui-Gon's padawan.

Qui-Gon decided that he would have to ask Obi-Wan about it later, it was time now to get down to business and he attacked. It became a graceful dance and a very fast moving sparring match with their lightsabers nothing but a blur, Qui-Gon's form IV against Obi-Wan's form III.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Qui-Gon decided that he would have to ask Obi-Wan about it later, it was time now to get down to business and he attacked. It became a graceful dance and a very fast moving sparring match with their lightsabers nothing but a blur, Qui-Gon's form IV against Obi-Wan's form III.

Since form III was basicly a defensive form, Obi-Wan let Qui-Gon take the offensive and stayed on the defensive with neither man gaining an advantage. Obi-Wan let this go for a little while and then switched back smoothly into the acrobatic form IV and surprised Qui-Gon and everybody watching even more. Obi-Wan took more of an offensive stance and moved Qui-Gon back a bit.

Anakin was surprised that Obi-Wan was that good and had lasted so long with Qui-Gon. He didn't understand the significance of Obi-Wan's new style or the significance of him being able to switch between them. It was obvious to Anakin that it was not going to be an easy win for Qui-Gon, if he won at all.

All of the occupants of the training room, including the council sitting in the gallery were in absolute stunned silence, except Yoda, Mace Windu and Yan Dooku. They knew what was coming. But everybody else sat still and watched the fantastic duel before them. None, not even the oldest of the masters had seen such a show of skill before.

Obi-Wan decided that he would now throw another monkey wrench into the duel. He switched smoothly again from form IV into form II and surprised Qui-Gon and the watching audience even more. Qui-Gon knew who had taught him that one and he was impressed.

Obi-Wan had not only learned one new lightsaber form, but two. Obi-Wan was not as proficient with this form as with form III and form IV, but held his own against Qui-Gon, who was still using form IV. Qui-Gon was quite indept at defending against form II, having done it against Master Dooku for years.

Obi-Wan then started moving between the three styles, using elements of all three, basicly inventing his own style on the spot. He even threw in a few elements of form V.Obi-Wan then started to push Qui-Gon even more, giving the older man little in the way of predictability. Qui-Gon knew that it was just a matter of time until Obi-Wan defeated him.

All the jedi watching the duel, from the initates to the oldest masters were absolutely stunned while watching Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in their sparring match. None of them could believe what they were they were watching. No Jedi had ever been able to combine the forms the way that Obi-Wan was doing.

Qui-Gon knew that he had seen enough, as had everybody else, including the council. He backflipped out and away from Obi-Wan and disengaged. He turned off his lightsaber and bowed to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stepped back, turned off his and returned the bow and the training room eruped in thunderous applause.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and both men looked up at the council standing in the observation gallery and bowed to the council together. The members of the council bowed back to the pair standing below. Qui-Gon noticed the smirk on Master Dooku's face. He had taught Obi-Wan well and was proud of how the young man had done and what he had accomplished and so was Qui-Gon. He would have to speak to his old master about it later.

"Well, padawan. I guess that question is now settled. Well done." 

"Thank you master. I look forward to our next sparring session. I could use some more practice."Obi-Wan said, smiling at his master.

"Yes, you could." Qui-Gon replied. //Brat. Like you need more practice. You were about to get the best of me.//

//I will never be able to do that, master.//

//You are already there, my padawan. Don't debate me on this. And it warms my heart to see you back to yourself.//

//Yes master.//

Bant and Garen ran up to both men and congratulated Obi-Wan on his duel with Qui-Gon. They were joined by the others that were watching in the audience, including Anakin, who was just as amazed as everyone else on Obi-Wan's technique.

The council joined the rest of the audience on the training room floor and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked over to them and bowed. "Very well done, Padawan Kenobi." Ki-Adi Mundi stated. "I agree with Master Yoda on your readiness to return."

"I agree with Master Mundi." Master Adi Gallia added. "Very impressive. Who taught you form II and form III?"

"Master Dooku aided me in my recovery and training to return and has my heart felt appreciation."

"You did an excellent job, master." Qui-Gon said Dooku. "You have my thanks as well."

"Qui-Gon, you should be thanking Obi-Wan instead of me. He did all of the hard work." Dooku said and took Qui-Gon by an arm and took him aside for them to be alone. He had to tell his old padawan his feelings about Obi-Wan. This left Obi-Wan alone with the rest of the council and the rest of of jedi present. They were all congradulating Obi-Wan on his return and from the look of it his arm was going to be sore the next day from all of handshaking going on.

"Qui-Gon, when you took Obi-Wan as your apprentice, do you feel that he saved you from yourself?" Dooku asked.

"Yes I do feel that way. I was a lonely, distrustful and depressed old man after Xanatos turned to the dark side. Had Obi-Wan not come into my life. I would have been dead long before now, maybe even at my own hand. Why?"

"Because I truly believe that your apprentice is a very special young man and he is destined to be one of the greatest jedi of us all. I used to think that was me, but now Obi-Wan has shown me that courage, selflessness and self sacrific are things that he has in abundace and I will never be like him. That boy has a destiny to fulfill and one that I am glad to have been a part of.

Qui-Gon nodded at this. It was something that he already believed and Dooku continued. "I think that Obi-Wan saved me from myself as well by giving me a purpose. I had been disillusioned

by the council and most of the jedi, but Obi-Wan showed me what being a true jedi is and he never gave up the dream. He is the true reason that I am on the council now."

Qui-Gon smiled at his former master. "Your apprentice has now saved two jedi masters from themselves. One can only wonder what else his future has in store for him."

"Yes, one can only wonder." Qui-Gon said as he looked over at Obi-Wan, who was still being congradulated by everyone. "I think that we had better go and rescue him, now."

Dooku looked over at the young man. "I think that you are right, my old padawan."

Qui-Gon and Dooku went back over to Obi-Wan, who took his place behind his master for some protection. His arm felt like it was going to fall off.

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan with amusement. "Are you ready to report his readiness, Master Qui-Gon?"

"No, my master. I wish to use the two weeks alloted by the council to feel out any problems he may have that are not apparent yet." And to get to know him again. I haven't had enough time with him yet, Qui-Gon thought.

"As you wish, Master Jinn. We agree with you. Your two weeks you shall have." Master Gallia stated.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Qui-Gon nodded and motioned Anakin to join him and Obi-Wan. Anakin was still standing in the throng of padawans and they were still eagerly discussing the sparring match between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and even Anakin was part of the discussion. He hoped that Obi-Wan might teach him some of the moves that he had witnessed.

It seemed that he had lost some of his jealousy in his respect of Obi-Wan's skill. Anakin took up a spot next to Obi-Wan, who looked down at him and smiled and both followed Qui-Gon out of the training room.

The temple was abuzz with Obi-Wan's return and his amazing duel with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan and Anakin followed their master through the temple. Since it was now time for the mid-day meal and Anakin was through with his scheduled classes for the day, Qui-Gon headed for the rectory. He was hungry and he was sure that Obi-Wan and Anakin were too.

Qui-Gon could tell through his bond with Anakin that the boy was about ready to bust out asking Obi-Wan all sorts of questions about his saber technique. He was glad that Anakin seemed to have lost some of his jealousy about Obi-Wan and wanted to talk to him and knowing Obi-Wan he would answer every one of them with patience and thought.

Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan would be attacked again by friends and other padawan and intiates once they entered the refectory, but he would try to hold them off for a little while. Obi-Wan needed to eat and he would make sure that he did. He needed to get that pantry stocked when had the time.

While they stood in line for their meals, Qui-Gon could hear the conversations at the tables around and they were about Obi-Wan and more started as more of the jedi in the temple filed into the refectory. Qui-Gon lead his young charges to the master/padawan table and took their seats. After Obi-Wan finished his meal he looked over at some of his friends sitting at another table, looked at Qui-Gon, who nodded, and excused himself from the table.

As Obi-Wan left the room, his friends, Bant, Garen and Siri Tachi got up from the table they were sitting and followed him out. They wanted to catch up with their friend and talk. He was sure that Obi-Wan was going to his favorite spot in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Anakin looked over at Qui-Gon, he wanted to talk to Obi-Wan too. "You can talk to him later, when he returns to our quarters and you will have him all to yourself. If I know Obi-Wan he'll answer all of your questions and probably even show you some saber moves. Let him catch up with his friends and relax a little."

Anakin smiled at that. Qui-Gon was right, he thought. He would have Obi-Wan all to himself later on and he remembered his promise to Obi-Wan to spar with him when he returned. He suddenly realized while listening to the other padawans and intiates talking about Obi-Wan and thinking about how much happier and much less strict Qui-Gon was right now and that maybe Obi-Wan's return would make things easier on him and help Qui-Gon.

He also realized the sacrifice that Obi-Wan had made on his part, by stepping aside and pushing Qui-Gon away and allowing Qui-Gon to train him. He remembered visiting Obi-Wan on Naboo before he left for the hospital on Corellia and maybe he shouldn't be so jealous of Obi-Wan and thank him. He had shown his orginal dislike of Obi-Wan's return, but Obi-Wan had bent over backwards to be friendly to him and even insisted that he keep his room, even though it rightly belonged to Obi-Wan.

QuiGon finished his meal and looked over at Anakin, who was still working on his. He knew that Anakin was thinking about Obi-Wan. He wondered what the boy actually knew about Obi-Wan, he had never really told him anything about Obi-Wan. The two apprentices were alike in so many ways. Yes, they were unlike in so many others, but more alike than either one would probably ever admit.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both liked to fly, even though Obi-Wan would contest that. He knew that Obi-Wan loved flying. Qui-Gon had stored all of Obi-Wan's small spaceships that he had built as an initate and young padawan and that had flown around the ceiling of his room while he had occupied it. He had made sure that those were put away and Anakin had never seen them.They both liked to tinker with mechanical things, Anakin more than Obi-Wan, but both both were excellent mechanics. Another thing that Obi-Wan would care to differ. He was so humble and modest. He didn't like others to know about his personal life.

Obi-Wan also liked to draw and was very good at it and his drawings had won several art compatitions around Coruscant when he was a teenager. He especially liked to draw starships. Qui-Gon had put the box that contained Obi-Wan's drawing in his own closet for safekeeping, he did not feel that they would be safe enough in a storage room. Qui-Gon wondered if Obi-Wan had done any drawing while he had been away. Probably not. Obi-Wan would have been concerned with recovering and would have left his favorite hobby for later when he returned. He would have to get him some more drawing paper and pencils for his apprentice.

When Anakin finished his meal, Qui-Gon nodded at him and they left the refectory and headed outside of the temple to buy items to restock the kitchen. He wanted to fix Obi-Wan's favorite meal tonight and needed to get the items to prepare it. He looked down at Anakin and knew that he would wonder what they were doing in the art supply shop when they stopped there later upon their return to the temple.

Obi-Wan went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and sat down in his favorite spot, overlooking the lake. Bant and his friends followed him there and sat down next to him and their conversation continued on for several hours. Decorum had no place at the moment and no one cared. Obi-Wan was finally home.

Qui-Gon and Anakin returned to their quarters after several hours of shopping. Qui-Gon sent Anakin to do his homework and went to the small kitchen to put the food away in the small pantry and to start the evening meal. He knew that Obi-Wan would know and return when the meal was ready. He could feel Obi-Wan probing the bond they shared to see where his master was. Qui-Gon sent back a message to return in an hour for the evening meal.

Qui-Gon was just finishing the meal and placing it on the table when Obi-Wan returned. Anakin exited his room when he heard the door open. Obi-Wan nodded to them both, took off his robe and hung it on a peg by the front door and went to the refresher to wash up for dinner. When he exited Qui-Gon and Anakin were already seated and he took his seat at the table.

Obi-Wan noticed that the meal that Qui-Gon had prepared was one of his favorites and he gave Qui-Gon a large, bright smile. It was those smiles that Qui-Gon had really missed the most. They were always so sincere and heartfelt and Obi-Wan only gave them to those he was closest to.

Obi-Wan ate his meal with gusto and even ate second even larger portion. Qui-Gon could only smile. He was glad that Obi-Wan had a very healthy appetite and it would not take long to fatten him up as long as he kept eating like that. Anakin seemed to enjoy the meal as well and put away nearly as much food as Obi-Wan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Obi-Wan got up from the table and started gathering the dirty dishes from the table to take them to the kitchen to clean up. Qui-Gon put a hand up to stop him. "Obi-Wan, let me do that. You are my guest as well as my apprentice."

"Master, you cooked this wonderful meal. At least let me clean up the mess."

"Obi-Wan, I don't mind doing it." //Besides, I think Anakin wants to talk to you tonight. Let him have some time alone with you. I think he was very impressed today at your technique, as I was.//Obi-Wan blushed a bit at that. //I think he wants you to teach him. Let him get to know you a little bit. I think you'll find you do have a lot in common. Just a hint here, but get him talking about starships.//

Obi-Wan smiled. Qui-Gon was right. He knew Anakin liked to fly and tinker with things and so did he, so it made for common ground between the two of them. Qui-Gon gathered up the dirty dishes from the table and watched as his two young charges went into the common room and sat down.

When Qui-Gon finished and entered the common room, he heard a very excited discussion between Anakin and Obi-Wan over the flight characteristics for several of the latest fighters in production. Obi-Wan was agreeing with some of Anakin's points and disagreeing with others. Obi-Wan had flown a few of the ships Anakin was talking about and pointed out what he knew about them. Both young men seemed to enjoying agreeing and disagreeing with each other. Obi-Wan looked up a Qui-Gon when he entered and smiled again. He was right, this was good common ground for them to start to get to know each other on.

Qui-Gon went into his room and picked up the package from his bed containing the drawing paper and pencils that he had bought earlier that day and started to exit the room and turned around and went to his closet and retrieved the box with Obi-Wan's drawings from it. Anakin was wondering earlier about what the paper and pencils were for and would ask when he gave it to Obi-Wan and the drawings would just add to Anakin's knowledge about Obi-Wan and his love of ships.

Qui-Gon walked back into the common room from his bedroom and set the box on the floor next to his favorite chair and handed the package of drawing paper and pencils to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked inside the sack and smiled. He hadn't had anything to draw on or with since he left for Naboo.

Anakin decided to ask. Qui-Gon never gave him anything, except on his lifeday. "What's that for?"

Qui-Gon answered. "Obi-Wan has always loved to draw things, so I thought that I would at least get him some paper to get started again."

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, who just grinned a bit. "Anakin, he's quite good at it too. I have some of Obi-Wan's drawings here." Qui-Gon said as he patted the box beside the chair. "If Obi-Wan doesn't mind."

Obi-Wan looked over at his master. He was glad that his work had not been lost and just put away in a storage room. Qui-Gon had remembered. "Of course not, master. Anakin is welcome to look at it."

Qui-Gon pushed the box over to Anakin, who opened it and started looking at the drawing. "Wizard."Anakin breathed as he looked at one of the drawings. Obi-Wan piered over his shoulder and smiled. It was a drawing of a nubian starship like the one they had escaped from Naboo in. It was one of his best ones.

"Do you like that one, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I do." Anakin said.

"Then keep it, it's yours" Obi-Wan said smiling at Anakin. "I'll get you a frame for it."

"I can't take it, Obi-Wan. You drew it." 

"Yes you can. I'm giving it to you. Consider it an early life day gift."

Anakin looked over to Qui-Gon, "Can I keep it master?"

"Yes you can, Anakin." Qui-Gon said smiling at Obi-Wan //Very thoughful of you. Making points with Anakin you are.//

//Oh master, don't try to sound like Master Yoda through the bond. You're terrible at it. Mine's better.//

//Brat//

Anakin watched the two men, knowing they were talking through the bond. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"You're welcome, Anakin. I'm glad that you like it. You're the first person, other than Master Qui-Gon who's seen my drawings, other than the ones that I entered in art competitions."

Anakin got up and took the drawing and put it in his room on his desk, making sure that it stayed flat. It really was a good drawing and it surprised him that Obi-Wan gave it to him. He didn't think that Obi-Wan liked him, but he gave him one of his beautiful drawings and one does not give gifts to someone you don't like.

Anakin went back into the common room and found Obi-Wan had curled up on the couch and had taken the art paper and pencils out and was already working on another drawing. Obi-Wan looked up at him and smiled brightly. Anakin smiled back. He realized at that moment that Obi-Wan really did like him and he wanted to get to know him better. Anakin sat down on the floor and continued looking at Obi-Wan's drawings.

Obi-Wan glanced down at Anakin. "Anakin, want to spar with me tomorrow?"

Anakin looked up excitedly. He knew he wasn't good enough to beat Obi-Wan, but he couldn't beat Qui-Gon either. "Yes I would."

"Good. Then meet me in the training salle after your morning classes." Obi-Wan smiled and then bent down to Anakin'ear and whispered so that only he could hear. "I'll try to teach you a couple of the moves you saw today so you can surprise master." A wide grin spread across Anakin's face. Obi-Wan really did like him.

//What are you planning, young one.//

//Nothing master. Just trying to make Anakin feel comfortable around me.//

//Yeah right, my bratty son."

Qui-Gon smiled and went back to his book. Obi-Wan relaxed and curled back up into the couch and went back to his drawing. Boy, it's good to be home he thought.

A couple of hours later Obi-Wan put down the drawing that he was working on and looked down at Anakin, who had fallen asleep in the floor and was lightly snoring. Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon, who was still reading. //Master, Anakin's asleep.//

//He is?// Qui-Gon looked down.//I guess he is. I'll put him to bed.//

//No master. Let me do it.// Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon as he scooped the teenager up and proceeded to take Anakin to his room and place him in his bed. Obi-Wan pulled the blanket up over Anakin, pushed the hair out of his face, turned out the light and exited the small room, shutting the door behind him.

"He is a really sweet kid."

"When he wants to be Obi-Wan, but you seem to have brought it out of him tonight. I think he's starting to like you."

"I hope so. I am trying hard to show him that I'm not going to get between him and his training."

"I know that you are, but he has got to learn that you already have a claim to my heart and he can't do anything about that. And you will always be welcome here anytime, even after you are knighted, my son."Qui-Gon said, grabbing Obi-Wan into an embrace. "It's so good to have you home." Qui-Gon held onto Obi-Wan tightly for a few seconds and then released him and stood back. "Now, tell me about how you learned not only one, but two forms while you were away."

Obi-Wan signed, he knew this was coming. He sat down opposite of Qui-Gon and told him about his training with Qui-Gon's old master.

Obi-Wan finished telling Qui-Gon Master Dooku's training and sat back. He decided to tell Qui-Gon everything, leaving nothing out, not even the physcial pain he felt after he started with Master Dooku.

Qui-Gon was glad that his master had helped Obi-Wan and was not jealous of it at all. He was glad that Dooku had been there and Obi-Wan had helped him stay a jedi by his own sacrifice and dogged determination. He just wished that he could have been with Obi-Wan during his pain, but that was behind them now and Obi-Wan was here and they would live in the moment.

Qui-Gon got up from his chair and pulled Obi-Wan into another embrace, tears again threatening to fall. He didn't want to let go of his son right now, even to knighthood. He wanted to hold onto him as long as he could. Qui-Gon pushed back and looked Obi-Wan over. They both have had a long day and were both tired. It was time to go to bed.

"Good night Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said as he headed for him room. He was going to leave the door open again tonight, just in case he wanted to check on his son.

"Good night, Master." Obi-Wan replied as he went to the closet to get a blanket and pillow. He stripped off his outer tunic and boots and laid down on the couch and was soon deeply asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning, Obi-Wan again awoke early and meditated. Qui-Gon again joined him. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's presence and opened his mind to him, fully this time and both men reveled in each others presence. He trusted Qui-Gon and now was the time for him to open up to him. They exited their meditation together and both felt rested and relaxed.

Obi-Wan got up and rolled up his mat and returned it to its place, next to Qui-Gon's.

"I'll fix the morning meal, Obi-Wan."

"Okay master. I'll get Anakin up."

"That ought to be interesting. What are you planning?" 

"You'll see. He will not be happy about it."

Qui-Gon entered the kitchen and a few minutes later he heard a loud yelp. When Qui-Gon started setting the table for the meal be saw Anakin in the common room, glaring at Obi-Wan, who was sitting quietly on the couch with a small smile on his face. Qui-Gon smiled and wondered what Obi-Wan had done to get a glare like that from Anakin. At least Anakin was up and would not be late for class this morning.

After sending Anakin off to his classes, Obi-Wan cleaned up together the dishes of the morning meal. Since he was still technally a padawan, it was his place to do so and he was going to do it. After he finished he went to the refresher to clean up and met Qui-Gon in the common room. Mace Windu was there with him.

"Obi-Wan. Mace wants to know if you want to teach the initate and junior padawan classes for a few days while Master Drallig is away on an emergency mission?"

"Me, Master? I'm still a padawan."

"After the amazing display yesterday Obi-Wan. You're more than qualified. It's not unheard of for a senior padawan to instruct those classes."

"I know Master Windu, but would it not be better if a master instructed them? What about Master Dooku or my master?" Qui-Gon smiled. He hadn't heard Obi-Wan whine in a long time, since he was a teenager. He wondered if Obi-Wan was doing it for him.

"Actually I already asked Master Dooku, he suggested you. I also asked Qui-Gon and he agreed with Master Dooku that you should do it. You'll be fine Obi-Wan. Besides, yor're the talk of the temple and it'll be good for them to listen to you." Master Windu said.

"Yes Master Windu. I'll be honored to instruct the classes." Obi-Wan said as he looked over at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon had suckered him good and he deserved to whine a little bit.

"Obi-Wan. I have some things that I need to do today, including heading over to the senate for the meeting this morning about Viceroy Gunray. I'll be back as soon as I can and help you with the class if you want me too."

"Yes Master."

Mace Windu excused himself and left the apartment. Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon. "I'll get you for this master."

"I'll be waiting for it, Obi-Wan. Besides, Anakin will love it."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes he will master. I did promise to instruct him today. He's going to get more than he though that he was going to get."

"I guess I had better go and get ready for my classes, Master. I want to work on a few katas before the classes."

"I'll see you later Obi-Wan."Qui-Go smiled. "Have fun."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan smiled."

Obi-Wan had no troubles with the initate class. They hung on his every word and followed his instructions to the letter. Nobody in the class could believe that Obi-Wan Kenobi 'The Sith Killer' was teaching their class.

Obi-Wan enjoyed teaching. He was glad that Master Windu had asked him.He walked between the lines of students as they performed their katas and sparred with each other. He corrected the stances of some and gave encouraging words to others. Obi-Wan looked up into the gallery and saw Master Windu and Master Dooku watching him. He gave Master Dooku a quick smile of thanks.

When the class was over, none of the initates wanted to leave. They wanted to stay, but had other classes to go to. Obi-Wan sent them to the locker rooms and to their next class and got ready to teach the juinor padawan class. Anakin was in this class and probably hadn't been told that Obi-Wan would be teaching it for a few days.

When the junior padawans came in, they were surprised to see Obi-Wan waiting for them, especially Anakin. Obi-Wan explained that Master Drallig was away on a mission and he would be teaching the class for a few days. The junior padawans were just as excited as the initates.

Obi-Wan watched as they did their opening katas and walked over to Anakin and whispered to him. "Master Windu came after you left for class and asked me to teach the classes. I will still teach you later."

Anakin gave him a quick glance and smirk and continued on with his kata. The junior class went the same as the initate one. Obi-Wan enjoyed this one too.Both he and the padawans were sorry to see the class time up so quickly. Obi-Wan looked back up in the gallery to see that Qui-Gon and Master Yoda had joined the other two masters in the gallery.Obi-Wan realized that this was a test for him and from the looks on their faces, one that he had passed.

Obi-Wan continued to teach the classes for nearly two weeks and enjoyed every minute of it. After he finished teaching the classes he would instuct Anakin and spar with him. Even though Anakin could not even come close to beating Obi-Wan, he enjoyed their sessions together and was improving so quickly that Master Drallig noticed when he returned.

Obi-Wan spent his afternoons either sparring with Qui-Gon or Master Dooku. The training salle was always a packed house when those sessions were going on.

The first time Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan spar his old master it absolutely astounded him that Obi-Wan was not only keeping up with him, but pushing Dooku so much that if he made any mistake, Obi-Wan would be on it. Qui-Gon could not have been prouder of Obi-Wan, but was sad that he would soon be leaving him, at least as a padawan.Most of the sparring sessions between Master Dooku and Obi-Wan were called draw. Qui-Gon was not so lucky, Obi-Wan managed to best him of several occasions, but he could not have been prouder when Obi-Wan beat him for the first time or any of the many occations after that. Obi-Wan had indeed exceeded his master.

When Master Drallig had returned he also noted that all of Obi-Wan's other students had greatly improved their skills under Obi-Wan's tutelage. He was impressed at Obi-Wan's skill and patience as a teacher and said as much to the council, including he thought that Obi-Wan was going to be, in his opinion, one of their finest knights.

The initate/padawan tournament was coming up two days after Master Drallig's return and he requested to the council that Obi-Wan be assigned as a judge in the tournement, even though as Obi-Wan was still technically a padawan, at least in title and he was eligible to fight in it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The council had already decided it was time to knight Obi-Wan and called Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to the council chambers. He had already passed his trials when he returned to the jedi. Both men realized that their time together had come to an end. The council wanted Qui-Gon's opinion on Obi-Wan. He was now ready to be a knight and one day a master to a padawan.

Both men were ushered into the chambers when they arrived and took their places at the center of the circle in front of the masters.

"Qui-Gon, opinion do you have on Obi-Wan?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes, my master. He is ready."

"Agree with you the council does." Yoda stated as he turned to Obi-Wan.

"Ready are you, Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Good. Leave us, both of you and go to the antechamber. Return when you are called."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed and left the chamber, realizing that the council was going to knight him now. Both men looked at each other and waited in silence, both a bit excited and sad that their time together was about to come to an end.

When the doors to the council chambers opened both men entered into the darkness of the room. The window shades had been drawn and the room was cloaked in an eery darkness. Qui-Gon stood in the back and pushed Obi-Wan towards the center of the council circle. As his eyes adjusted to the light Obi-Wan could vaguely see the council surrounding him on the outside of the circle.

Master Yoda was on his chair in front of Obi-Wan and spoke to the assembled body. "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." When Yoda started speaking, the lightsabers of all 12 council members sprang to life.

Master Yoda turned to Obi-Wan. "Step forward, Padawan. Obi-Wan Kenobi, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Knight of the Republic."

Obi-Wan stepped forward and knelt before Master Yoda placed his lightsaber over Obi-Wan's left shoulder and then right shoulder, but instead of severing Obi-Wan's padawan braid, Yoda stepped back. Qui-Gon moved from the back of the room and next to Obi-Wan and then severed the padawan braid swiftly from Obi-Wan's head with a small vibro blade and cut it off close to Obi-Wan's scalp. He held onto the braid and stepped back for the ceremony to continue.

Master Windu, who was standing next to Yoda then stated. "Take up your lightsaber, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. And may the force be with you."

Obi-Wan stood up and ignited his lightsaber so that it lit up the room with the others, including Qui-Gon's, who had also ignited his lightsaber in the back of the council chambers, still holding Obi-Wan's padawan braid in his left hand.

With that the ceremony was over and all of the occupants in the room turned off their lightsabers and the shades were drawn and the late afternoon sunlight entered the room.

All of the council members were congraduating Obi-Wan, shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Master Dooku was the last council member to come up to him and shake his hand and he was also joined by Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon handed Obi-Wan his braid, which Obi-Wan prompted pushed back into Qui-Gon's hands. Qui-Gon looked down at the braid and ran his fingers over it's long ginger colored length and placed it inside his tunic. Qui-Gon looked up with tears in his eyes. Their time was now over. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had both felt their training bond severed when the braid had been cut off, but both men soon discovered that another bond had formed between them and both could still hear the other inside their heads. This one was stronger than the training bond they had shared. This was a bond of a father and a son.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exited the council chambers and headed for the Room of A Thousand Fountains, to spend some time together and explore their new bond. One that could never be broken.

The next day Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi helped judge the initate/padawan tournament and Master Yoda stood in the gallery watching Obi-Wan as he watched the initates spar in their matches. A young 10 year old initate caught his eye. He was in the next match that Obi-Wan was judging. Yoda could feel that the two were perfect for each other, just as he had with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Now to get Obi-Wan to acknowledge the force bond already starting between them. Obi-Wan could be just as stubborn as his former master.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks after Obi-Wan was knighted he was called to the council chambers and given his first official mission as a jedi knight. Chancellor Palpatine was walking into the anti-chamber to the council chambers when Obi-Wan exited.

Chancellor Palpatine nodded in greeting to the young knight as he would any of the jedi he met and was abruptly taken aback by the very powerful force signature emanating from the young man, the light was blinding to the chancellor.

Here was a very powerful jedi and then he recognized the knight as being Obi-Wan Kenobi, the jedi padawan that gravely wounded on Naboo and defeated the sith Darth Maul.

His force signature was more powerful than he remembered it to be and more powerful than any of the other jedi around. Here was someone who, if turned, could be his next apprentice and a very powerful one until Anakin Skywalker was old enough. He would have to come up with plan indeed.


End file.
